If the Slipper Fits
by Umma4ever
Summary: BACK FROM HIATUS! What happens when the Ouran Cast is now in a Cinderella Story? This is what I thought while I was watching Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella w/ Brandy. So here you go. By the way this is a Tamaki x Haruhi Fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

A/N: I got this crazy idea after watching my favorite movie: Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella with Brandy and I automatically wrote this. YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or Cinderella.

* * *

Prologue:

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom. The Kingdom was grand and wealthy. Everyone was peaceful and happy. They were a neutral country so there were never any wars or battles. The kingdom was ruled by Queen Suoh and her son, Prince Yuzuru Suoh. The Queen was once married, however the original King had died from a terrible disease and so she took his place. And after she passes, her son, Yuzuru Suoh will become the new king. The Queen was stern and strict. The civilians of the kingdom would be at peace only because everyone feared of the Queen and what her punishments would lead to. Prince Yuzuru had gone against his mother's wishes and married a foreign lady from a wealthy family and had a son named René Tamaki Richard Grantaine, other known as Tamaki Suoh. The Queen was furious and banned her son's family from ever entering the kingdom and the Prince was only to see his family once every six months. So while the Prince's Family was living in the Wife's land, he was unable to get near until every six months.

But getting to another part of the story, in the commoner village was a cottage. In that cottage lived the Fujioka family: Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka, his wife, Kotoko Fujioka, and their cute baby girl, Haruhi. They were a modest, small, and happy family. They would go to the park and have small picnics and play little games. They truly were the happiest family in the whole entire kingdom.

Six years passed and Kotoko Fujioka had passed away and the Family's happiness collapsed. Ranka had become a cross-dresser, since originally he was bisexual, but once his wife had died, he couldn't fall in love with another woman again. Meanwhile, Haruhi followed her mother's footsteps to become a member of the Royal Court and manage the housework while her father was gone.

Two years passed and Ranka Fujioka looked at his daughter and noticed that she was all alone. He wished she would've had a sister so that there would be somebody she could talk to. Then he had the strangest idea. He looked around the marketplace and saw a woman with two beautiful daughters begging for change in the streets. He introduced himself and told them that they could live at his cottage and become servants. The woman agreed and Haruhi's life was just about to take a sudden turn.

A week has gone by and the woman and her daughters were the Fujioka Family's supposedly "servants". From what Haruhi knew the woman's name was Amy and her daughter's names were Ayanokouji "Aya-chan" and Éclair Tonnerre and they were around the same age as her. Both were beautiful but vain, like their mother. Haruhi didn't mind doing all the chores though it got annoying when the mother didn't help out with hard to reach places. Haruhi's life was hell itself.

"Haruhi can you fetch the water and make some tea for my darling little girls?" Amy smiled.

"I went to the castle guards the other day and asked them if the maids at the palace ordered the Queen and Prince around and they just laughed. I don't think that what you are doing is actually what a servant does."

"Well of course not. This is to teach you on how to become a good wife; don't you want to be like your mother?" She asked. Haruhi thought about it for a while and then nodded and proceeded on Amy's orders.

"Haruhi can we use some of your dresses. We want to make dresses for our new dolls." Aya-chan and Éclair showed two beautiful porcelain dolls that Haruhi's mother gave her when she was little.

"Those are mine! My mother gave those two dolls to me. Those are the only thing I have left of her!" Aya-chan and Éclair ran away with the dolls and Haruhi chased after them to retrieve the two dolls. "Give me my dolls back!" She cried again. Just then the door opened and her father entered the door to find Haruhi chasing the two sisters holding the dolls. "Daddy! Tell them to give me my dolls back!" She cried with her big brown eyes.

"Haruhi can you let Aya-chan and Éclair-san keep the dolls? They didn't come with anything remember. Plus they work so hard that they deserve some reward other than shelter and food hmm?" Ranka told his daughter. And Haruhi looked down to the ground wanting to tell him _"They don't do anything. All they do is play and make me do all the chores while your gone. And Miss Amy only encourages it."_ But something was keeping her from saying it. She looked up and looked towards the two sisters and said "You may keep them." She said and walked towards her room.

* * *

A/N: POOR HARUHI! SOMEBODY SAVE HER!

Tamaki: I will save my daughter!

Ranka: You're Daughter?

A/N: Okay you two lets play "Hit Tamaki till he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game!

Fan Girls: We're in!

Host Club Members: We'll pass.

Hikaru: Why do they always want those two to be together?

Koaru: Nah there are some fan girls who prefer one of us more than Tamaki

Kyoya (on YouTube): Oh great just because of these several moments I'm in the category as well? What is with these girls?

Renge: Oh ho ho ho! A competition against several of the host club members and winner gets Haruhi? This is what we've needed, this total MOE!! (flames of Moe appear out of nowhere)

A/N (after finishing "Hit Tamaki he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game): Ugh! I give up! This guy is one complete idiot!

Kyoya: You've just noticed?

Haruhi: What are you guys talking about?

A/N: C YA NEXT TIME!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Your wish is my command. Now you only have two wishes left. Alright as you may know, I LOVE OURAN!! I mean who doesn't honestly? Honey-sempai is too cute! While Hikaru and Koaru are just AMAZING! Then there's Mori-sempai, I wish he'd talk a little more. Then Kyoya-sempai is just too cool to be true. Then the king of idiots, Tamaki, but the fact that he's so stupid makes you love him. Then the most important person of all, HARUHI!! YAY! She is so low-key and is carefree that it makes her adorable! Well enough of the cast members, lets get started shall we.

Disclaimer: I am sad to say I do not own the most awesomeness anime, Ouran nor one of the greatest classic fairytales, Cinderella. Oh why can't I?

Chaseslover01: I don't know you'll just have to wait and find out. :D

Pixie777ca: Yes the "Hit Tamaki till he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game rulez. And thanks 4 liking it so much. (Don't know what I am talking about, go to last chapter and look at the A/N at the end.)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Young Prince's Arrival and the Peasant Girl's Awakening

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years. Soon Haruhi had realized it has been six years since the Tonnerre family moved in the Fujioka residence. The two Tonnerre daughters were attending the high-class middle school, Ouran Middle School Section, while Haruhi was attending a commoner middle school for the ordinary low-class peasants. The Tonnerre family was being supported by Ranka Fujioka and also by Amy Tonnerre's new job as the Royal Dress Maker. There she made all of the Queen's and Prince's new clothes and as payment her daughters were able to attend Ouran instead of Lobelia. Haruhi was alright however. She was happy where she was and everyone around her was very kind and nice around her. She felt as though her life couldn't get any better than what it was now.

Of course she'd be lying to herself. Her life could be much better if her father would pay attention instead of ignoring what was really going on with the Tonnerre family. It has been the same way since the last eight years. She was the maid of the house and the Tonnerres were getting all the credit for Haruhi's own work. If Haruhi was taught by her father that no matter what happens that she must be able to control herself and manage with the situation she was currently in. When he told her this, it was more towards the thunder storms, but Haruhi thought it also meant for other daily things as well.

Haruhi was sitting in her desk working on her homework. The house was silent and all that could be heard were the little birds cooing outside and flying off. Haruhi looked outside her window and wished that she was a bird who could run away from this dreadful place and get to see another world. But she'd never admit it to herself. Then the door creaked and a frustrated Aya-chan came into the room and looked at her with the most hateful face she could ever make.

"Haruhi mop the kitchen floors and wash the cat." Aya-chan said. Haruhi nodded and said nothing more. She left the room and went to the kitchen, got the mop and started doing the Tonnerre sibling's orders.

"Haruhi there's this huge bug in the bathroom upstairs go take care of it will you?" Éclair said and gave Haruhi her cunning looks.

"How can I take care of it now, when I have to mop the floors and wash the cat all at the same time?" Haruhi asked. Éclair looked at her and snarled at her. Haruhi tensed but kept staring at her. Éclair left the kitchen and then brought her mother into the kitchen.

"Mother, Haruhi won't help me kill this nasty bug in the bathroom." Éclair complained. Haruhi looked at her and thought of her as a whinny little girl tattling on her.

"Oh really? Haruhi go and help Éclair and kill that bug. I wouldn't dream of one of my precious daughters having to squish a low-life creature."

"_Oh so it's okay that Éclair doesn't have to kill the bug, but its fine if I do?" _Oh how Haruhi wanted to say that but just nodded and put the mop down and headed towards the bathroom where the bug was. The bug was a little caterpillar that was on the mirror. Bugs didn't really scare her so she simply grabbed the bug and headed towards the garden where she tossed it into the pumpkin patch that was growing there.

Haruhi stopped and looked at the pumpkins. She remembered a story that her mother read to her when she was little, Cinderella. Haruhi was in love with the story, how a once happy girl lost both her parents and was living with her evil stepmothers and wicked step sisters. And then she had a fairy god mother who gave her everything she ever wanted and the love of her life, the handsome prince and then she lived happily ever after. After hearing the story, she wanted to grow pumpkins so that when her fairy godmother would be able to give her Pumpkin Carriage for the ball where she'd meet her prince charming. Of course she was four when they planted it and now she is over the fairytale dream, but yet maybe not.

Meanwhile at the palace, the Queen and Prince were struggling with finance problems. The Queen was seeking more power and the Prince was troubles keeping everything steady. The Queen was debating whether or not to decide on what to do, while the Prince was wondering if his son could help out.

"Please mother. My son, Tamaki is a very bright young man. If we taught him how to run a country then maybe then…"

"Absolutely not. I will not let that filthy child run anything that I own." The Queen looked at her son and gave him a foul look.

"Mother please I'm begging here, not for me but for the kingdom. Please." The Prince gave her very sincere eyes and had a begging look on his face.

"Fine, but if this plan of yours fails, then you will never be able to see that woman or her son again." The Queen said and left the room. And with that, Tamaki was going to become the young prince.

Several weeks have passed and the entire kingdom was talking about the Young Prince's arrival. No one knew what he looked like or has ever known that the Prince had a son to begin with. Even the Fujioka and Tonnerre family were getting excited about his arrival.

"Oh I'm so excited. I wonder if he's around our age. Just imagine me and the Prince." Aya-chan daydreamed.

"What? Who said anything that you'd get the Prince? Obviously I would be the one who the Prince would be with." Éclair daydreamed as well and then the two sisters were bickering all about whose more suited for the Prince and who's not. Haruhi just looked at them and was amazed at how stupid and self-centered the Tonnerre siblings were.

"Well anyhow, I heard he's going to be attending Ouran so that should give my lovely daughters a fair shot." Amy said excitedly. "Just imagine, me being the Young Prince's mother-in-law!" She said happily. Haruhi rolled her eyes and watched several mice eat some of the berries growing in the garden. Her father was at work and finished all the chores that she did so there wasn't much for Haruhi to do.

"Girls, why don't we go to the market and buy several dresses to celebrate the Young Prince's soon to be arrival?" Amy said excitedly. The two sisters nodded excitedly and then headed towards the door. Then Amy stopped and looked at Haruhi and said, "Come on Haruhi you to as well." Haruhi looked at her with a confused look. Amy never invited her to go shopping with her. So Haruhi got up and followed her as well.

The market was packed and everyone was buying gifts to give to the Young Prince. So far Haruhi realized why Amy asked Haruhi to come along with her: to hold all the dresses and the items that they bought as they continued to shop. Haruhi was looking around and noticing all the new stores and how she hasn't been to the market since her mother was alive. But Haruhi wasn't the only one fascinated by the market.

"Ah! Look Kyoya! What is that called again?" A teenager asked his friend.

Kyoya looked at his supposedly "friend" and said, "That'd be a commoner's attire."

"Wow." The teen was so fascinated by everything around him. Just the fact that he was at a commoner's market place was getting him excited.

The two kept looking around the market place and stopping every two seconds for the excited teen to look at the items that are being sold. Then everything stopped. The teen's eyes were gazed upon the fairest and most beautiful girl he's ever seen. Her hair was a rich and dark brown, skin was fair and her eyes were beautiful brown color. She was carrying a lot of dresses and it looked as if she was struggling to hold them all. He walked over towards her and looked at her.

"What are you looking at?" Haruhi asked the strange boy.

"Why I am looking at the fairest and loveliest maiden in the kingdom of course." He said delicately.

"Well apparently you haven't gotten out much. Now if you'll excuse me I have to follow someone." Haruhi tried to make an escaped but the teen only blocked her.

"Here let me help you with that. It seems rude for someone to make you have to carry all these things." The teen grabbed several of the dresses.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled and the teen's face went bright red.

"Haruhi! How dare you make someone else carry our dresses. I am truly sorry for this insolent girl's behavior. If you need help then ask me or my daughters to carry several of the dresses."

"Oh no madam, I offered to help this beautiful maiden with these dresses." The teen said and his eyes were shinning which made Amy wanting to melt.

"Oh okay, but we've got it taken care of. Alright Haruhi, lets be on our way then." Amy grabbed Haruhi's hand and left the teen boy confused and dazzled.

"Ah Prince Tamaki, there you are!" Kyoya called and looked at him.

"Kyoya, I feel really weird right now." The Young Prince said.

"Do you want to head home?"

"Yeah, I think so." Prince Tamaki nodded and Kyoya nodded as well.

"I'll get the carriage ready."

Haruhi thought about the strange teenager and thought _"Maybe he's my Prince? Oh my god! What is wrong with me?"_ But the thought of it gave Haruhi a sense of hope.

* * *

A/N: YAY I AM DONE!! :D C-YA NEXT TIME!

Tamaki: Are we gonna play another game?

A/N: Nah not today. I'm too sleepy to play right now.

Tamaki: Okay.

Haruhi: What is it about him and wanting to play games?


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I am back! You have no idea how frustrating it is fixing all of this spyware. Ugh! Well here ya go!

Chaseslover01: I have nothing against your request; in fact I absolutely love it! So I'll probably do it! :D So keep your head up!

Amethyst Ocean: I'm so glad you absolutely love this story! I hope you will still love it!

Twilight1: Thank you! And same here! Really why has no one ever thouht of this?! I mean it is the PERFCT fairytale for this PERFECT anime/manga.

LauraLeia: I will definately keep up the good work! :D

Kamiam714: Too true. Does anyone want to marry Haruhi?

Kyoya: No thanks.

Hikaru: No. (Inside: YES!!)

Koaru: No. (Inside: I dunno maybe.)

Hunny: Oooh! Will there be cake? (A/N: TOO CUTE! :3)

Mori: …

Haruhi: What are these people talking about?

Tamaki (now entering in costume): I'm ready for my scene. Umm…What's going on?

A/N: Oh nothing.

Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Ouran or Cinderella :.(

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prince's New Life and the Peasant's Key to Freedom

Once Haruhi and the Tonnerre's were home, everything was back to normal. Haruhi was sitting near the fireplace thinking of a wonderful place and what she could be there while the Tonnerre sisters were laughing and giggling about the Prince choosing one of them as their queen.

However, for the young Prince everything was very new and different from his current life. Before he was living in a mansion, but from that to this gigantic castle is very new to him. As he entered with his friend Kyoya he saw several servants waiting to escort him and give him a grand tour of the palace.

"Prince Tamaki would you like us to take your belongings to your room?" A tall scrawny servant asked. Tamaki smiled and said, "No that's okay, I'll take them, but can you please show me where my quarters will be?" He said very elegantly.

The maids looked at him and felt as though they could float to the skies with his amazing smile, while the others were melting from his proper and formal attitude.

"So Prince Tamaki, how do you like this kingdom so far?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, it's a lot grander than what I could ever picture. I wish my mother was here to see this. But unfortunately she's very ill at the moment and grandmother has forbidden me to see her. So it wouldn't have happened anyways." Tamaki looked at the marble flooring as they continued walking through the long hallways of the palace.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking, why does your grandmother forbid you to see her?" Kyoya asked curiously of what exactly was going on.

"Well, it's a long story. But from what I've been told is that my father was suppose to marry a princess from a neighboring country, and while he was staying at the country he went to the marketplace and met the most beautiful woman that any man could dream of, my mother. One thing led to another and I was born, so my father asked my grandmother if he could marry my mother instead of that princess, but she declined making my father leave both my mother and I, and having to come back. Years passed and my mother's health conditions worsened as well as our family's business, which soon became an enormous debt, which made it hard to get medicine to cure my mother's illness. Grandmother came by and made a proposal to us saying that she'll give enough money to our family so that the business won't fall, and my mother will be able to get the medicine that is required. But in return I had to come with her to her kingdom alone, and unable to see my mother again. At first I didn't want to leave her, but then I realized I didn't really have a choice so I came in order to help my mother's illness and their family's business." Tamaki said and looked up noticing that everyone was staring at him and all the servant had tears in their eyes, while Kyoya looked down at the floor unable to speak.

"What a beautiful tragedy." One of the maids cried. "It reminds me of Romeo and Juliet, except no one dies at the end." Another said. Then they all began to cry loudly thinking of all the fairytale storied that was similar to this story. "An almost Cinderella fantasy." They all said together and soon the hallway was being flooded by tears.

Tamaki and Kyoya literally swam out of the hallway and into a room with a sign saying "PRINCE TAMAKI'S ROOM".

"You remember that girl I met at the market place right?"

"Oh are you talking about that Haruhi girl?"

"You know her?" Tamaki asked excitedly scaring Kyoya.

"No, not really, but she is a commoner and the daughter of Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka, who is the blacksmith here, but he doesn't make swords for the palace, he's merely a blacksmith for hunters who are looking for a bargain for bows and arrows."

"Really? I would've thought she was a princess or something." Tamaki said dazed.

"You didn't look at what she was wearing at the time did you?" Kyoya said thinking 'What is with this guy?' "She was wearing a faded pink dress that was torn at the end, and scuffed black shoes." Kyoya said to a dazed Tamaki, not even listening to a word he said.

Meanwhile Haruhi's father returned home and dinner was nearly eaten by the time he had gotten to the table. Haruhi hadn't eaten at all making the Tonnerre family the culprits.

"I guess I have to go to the market place to get some groceries." Ranka smiled. "I don't know how Amy-chan does it but her cooking is always great. I wish I got here a little bit earlier, but of course I guess she had to make as much as she could with the little amount of food we had." Ranka said biting a piece of chicken.

Haruhi looked at him and wanted to say "I cooked the meals! And the only reason why there is little food is because Amy, Aya-chan, and Éclair-san have been eating all of it!" But couldn't. She felt if she said that her father wouldn't believe her and that the Tonnerre family would make her life even more miserable.

"Umm...Father, can I please go to Ouran High School instead of Lobelia High School. I know it's a lot for me to ask, but I really do believe that if I go to Ouran and get good grades there, I'll be able to get into a better law school." Haruhi looked at her father, who was puzzled at the moment.

"Well, Haruhi do you really want to go to Ouran? Do you really want to become a lawyer? If that's what you want then I have no objections towards my cute daughter's dreams." Ranka smiled and hugged his daughter. "Hmm… I know maybe you can go to Sonoda's pension during the summer and work for him."

"Wait, Sonoda Misuzu is a man?!" Haruhi said surprised.

"Well his real name is Sonoda Isao; he's the one who inspired me to become a cross-dresser! Oh I heard his daughter would be over there so that will be fun. You remember Mei-chan?" (A/N: If you haven't read the manga, READ IT!!)

"Well I guess that gives me something to look forward to." Haruhi smiled cheerfully. 'I get to be away from the Tonnerre family for the whole summer. Maybe I can go there every summer and work there.'

* * *

A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPPIE FINISHED! Let's celebrate by playing the "Hit Tamaki till he actually figures out that his "fatherly-love" is actually "love" itself" game!

Hikaru: I'm in!

Koaru: I'm in as well!

Hunny: Does the winner get candy?

Mori: …

Haruhi: What are the idiots doing now?

Tamaki (running for dear life): HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!

A/N: Oh yeah, for the people who have not read the manga books, go to www. onemanga .com. Now where was I? Tamaki, where are you?

Tamaki hiding behind a trash can: NOT HERE!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N: I'm BOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!

Tamaki: Me too.

A/N: Hey why don't we make another chapter for If the Slipper Fits? :D

Hunny: YAY! Can I help?

Visual: Haruhi arrived at the Sonoda Pension and ate ten million cakes.

-The End-

A/N: How is that possible?

Hunny: It's easy…watch.

Ten million cakes arrive out of nowhere and Hunny devours all of them.

Hunny: More please. (A/N: Typical)

Haruhi: He wants more? After that?

Kyoya arrives

A/N: Kyoya my love! Where were you last time? :D

Kyoya: I was having trouble with the costume so it took me awhile.

A/N: Oh…

Renge: Oh ho ho ho I have personally spotted Kyoya's weak point: Putting on costumes!

Haruhi: Where did she come from?

Hunny (clutching onto Mori): WAHHHHH! She scares me!!

A/N: Where are the twins?

Tamaki: Hmm, I guess there putting on their costumes for the next chapter.

A/N: Okay.

Disclaimer: I repeat I DO own Ouran and Cinderella in the land of purple unicorns and rainbow mountain tops. Of course if you are referring to here, then no.

A/N: Oh yeah Review Responses:

LauraLeia: YAY! I'm glad you liked it as much as Chapter 1. I'll keep it up as much as I can. :D Oh and please go on www. onemanga .com to read the Ouran mangas. They are really funny. Plus there are a lot of funnies in it.

Kyoya: And the reason why it took me so long to take that costume off was because it was drenched from that scene.

Tamaki: Really? My costume dried fine and it was easy to take off mine. Plus I'm wearing more than you anyways.

A/N: That's just plain weird. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Prince's Grand Idea and the Peasant's Nightmare

Prince Tamaki entered the grand school with a bunch of servants and security following his every move. He walked towards the clock tower and was amazed at how it over looked the entire school. He looked around and noticed that there was no one to be seen. 'I wonder why everyone is absent. Are the classes in session?' Then he noticed the water fountain and found it odd how the statue looked as if it was peeing in the fountain, but ignored it thinking 'I guess people here find it attractive?' They went into one of the libraries and looked at all the book shelves and how the crystal chandelier made the Library glitter from the sun hitting the glass.

"Prince Tamaki, what do you think of the school so far?" A pudgy servant asked.

"It's really grand. Not like the school I used to go to. This school beats it by far." Tamaki smiled, which made the servant melt.

"Guess who the superintendent of this school is?" Another servant said giggly.

"Who?"

"Me." A voice from behind said casually. Tamaki turned around and saw his father standing behind the group of servants.

"Father!" Tamaki ran towards his father and hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"It's only been six months since the last time I've seen you." The Prince hugged him back thinking 'He's still so young.'

"Father, can you show me the high school division?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"I can't. I only came by because I was making sure that no one was trying to cut class to see you." The Prince laughed at his son's upset expression. "Tomorrow." The Prince said and left the group.

"Come on young Prince, let's return home." A servant said showing him the way out.

"So exactly when will I be attending this school?" Tamaki asked.

"You'll be attending this school next semester, right after summer vacation." Another servant smiled happily. "That'll give you time to be familiar with your surroundings."

Tamaki entered the carriage and was thinking to himself as they drove towards the castle. 'Hmm… I wonder if Haruhi will be attending there… probably not, since that school is for higher-class students. Kyoya goes there so that'll be good. I wonder what people would think of me? I am so out of character right now it isn't even funny. I remember last semester the girls wouldn't leave me alone. This gives me a strange, but interesting idea.' The carriage soon arrived at the castle and then Tamaki headed towards his room thinking about his amazing idea.

Meanwhile at the Fujioka residents, something big was happening at the house.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! It's a RAT!! GET IT, KILL IT HARUHI!" Éclair-san shrieked. Aya-chan stood on the table trying to get away from the rat. Haruhi chased the rat and grabbed it's tail. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! GET IT OUT OF HERE!!" Éclair-san shrieked again. Haruhi threw it outside and everyone was now calm. Amy was at work which made Haruhi's life a little bit easier, but the sisters were here because they both cut class to see the Prince and then left right after he left the campus.

"Finally that's over." Aya-chan got off the table and sat on the couch reading How to Impress a Prince for Nitwits. Éclair-san grabbed her gold binoculars she stole from a class-mate of hers the other day and watched Haruhi preparing their dinner for tonight.

"Oh no Haruhi, I don't like clams." Éclair-san said.

"But the only ingredients we have are clams, cream, and potatoes because some one at all the other ingredients. So the only thing I can make is clam chowder. You know the cream soup with the pieces of chopped clams and potatoes in it? It seems that we have enough to make five bowls in total." Haruhi said trying to divide everything in her head.

"How big are the portions?" Aya-chan asked.

"Well about one-cup." Haruhi said thinking it over in her head.

"Show me how much one-cup is." Aya-chan ordered. Haruhi grabbed a measuring cup and filled it with water then poured it into a bowl showing it to Aya-chan. "That's a cup? I need at least twice as that amount in order to call it a meal." Aya-chan said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that is all we have." Haruhi said. 'Why are they attacking me as if it was my fault that there's no food left, when technically it's there fault.'

Then a loud knock had come to the door. Haruhi opened the door to find a man with a black suit and top hat at the door. "Umm…May I help you?" Haruhi asked wondering what this man was doing here.

"Is this the Fujioka residents?" The man asked quietly.

"Yes this is it. Do you need anything?"

"Umm…I have some unfortunate news to tell you…The Blacksmith Shop was robbed today… Mr. Ranka Fujioka's body was found on the ground. It appears that they stabbed him through hid heart." Haruhi stood there silently. 'Why' was all she could think of at the time.

She ran outside the house towards the marketplace and saw everyone standing around near the store. People were asking "Who would've done this?" "Ranka was weird, but they didn't need to kill him." "This is the first murder and robbery ever in this kingdom." "Did one of the neighboring kingdoms send somebody to do this? "Was Ranka important to them?" "Was he a spy?" "Did the Queen send soldiers to kill him?" And so forth.

Haruhi walked through the crowd and saw her father's corpse being carried away towards the crematory. "WAIT!" She cried towards the man carrying her father. He stopped and looked at the girl. Everyone watched Haruhi running towards the cart that her father was on and said "Good bye Father." And with that her life had turned to a nightmare gone reality. Her one and only friend was gone from her life. 'What's going to happen to the house? Are the Tonnerre's going to stay? Am I gonna stay?' These thoughts troubled her.

People started leaving the weeping girl in her misery. Her good life was now over.

* * *

A/N: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!

Haruhi: You-you-you KILLED MY FATHER?!

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Tamaki: Oh it's okay Umma. Thank goodness it's a fan fiction.

Hunny: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Mori comforts Hunny: …

Koaru: Wait aren't we suppose to be in this scene?

Hikaru: What gives?

Tamaki: No I meant next chapter, not this chapter!

Twins: Since when are you the author.

A/N: Oh didn't we tell you? Tamaki and I are partners in this operation called : Get Haruhi in a beautiful dress

Haruhi: Huh?

A/N: Just Kidding. XD

Ranka: Great now I'm dead. Don't worry Haruhi I won't let Amy hurt you.

Amy (played by Renge FYI): Haruhi really looks like a girl in those costumes. He makes the PERFECT CINDERELLA!! (flames of MOE appear)

Fan Girls: KAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!

A/N: Yeah sorry for making this short. And don't worry the Twins will be in the story. :D I LUV THEM SO MUCH! But between you and me, HaruhixTamaki are way better than HaruhixHikaru or HaruhixKoaru, but the best for these two is HikaruxKoaru. Sorry, but it's true.

Twins: HEY!

A/N: hee hee.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I AM BACK AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO BBBBBBOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N: OMG! It's been too long since I've written anything. I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter up! I got really sick last week so please forgive me! :(

Hunny: Wanna eat some cakes?

A/N: Hold on a sec. (grabs a small white cake with a strawberry on top) I'd better get this to LauraLeia somehow. ;)

Hunny: YAY!!

A/N: I am such a good person.

Mori: …

A/N: What are you saying Mori? I'm NOT a GOOD person?!

Hunny: WAHH!! Umma's scary!

A/N: He started it.

Haruhi: He didn't say anything.

A/N (in super-evil mode): You heard wrong.

Haruhi (scared): O-okay.

Tamaki (entering in costume): Hey what's going on?

Twins (following Tamaki): Wow there's already commotion here and we didn't cause any of it! Amazing!

Kyoya: Will you please shut up and get on with the fan fiction Umma. Several of the Readers are getting impatient just by reading this.

Readers: YEAH!!

A/N: Okay, but first REVIEW RESPONSES!!

* * *

**-pixiedust-princess-**: Thank you for liking it and for noticing the concept I'm working with. :)

**ugh**: Love the name. I'm so glad you think this story is AWESOME!! I don't know what "South Pacific" is other than the actual ocean, but I am still glad you like it! Hopefully you'll like it even more after this chapter, if not… I'M SO SORRY!

**LauraLeia**: What is it with you and glomping people? (Tamaki: Seriously) Thank you on being observant when it came to the foods! XD To answer your question, I had to kill off Ranka for many reasons; one reason is because I really wanted to keep it like the Cinderella Story and many other reasons, but for now I will not tell.

**Twilight1**: I promise I will keep their meanness to where people will keep liking the story, however I kinda have to keep them mean so that readers like yourself will hate them and start to take pity on Haruhi, even though you are probably there since the whole Ranka's death scene. Still sad that I had to kill him off! :(

**kamiam714**: I'm glad you agree on that. And as you have noticed, I have given you more! :D

**Amethyst Ocean**: Yep gay incest is the best relationship with those two. XD And yes I had to kill him off for later chapters and it really needed to happen anyway because of the plot. :D Still sad though. :(

A/N: Alright then, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Cinderella on this planet.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Peasant's summer of Freedom and the Prince meets the Devils

Summer has finally arrived. It has been a month since Haruhi's father's death and many things have changed since then. The Royal Court had proclaimed that the Tonnerre family keeps the deed to the house, but must adopt Haruhi into the family. Well they adopted her, but wasn't treated like family to them, more like a servant girl. Amy moved her into the attic, which was alright considering there was a bed, a dresser, and a lamp for when it gets dark. Haruhi didn't mind as long as she had all the basic necessities for a livable room. But what bugged her the most was that she barely had any time to herself. Night and day the Tonnerres would call her and boss her around, like 'Clean up this mess.' 'Do my laundry.' The chores weren't really the stuff that bugged her, mainly it was the harassment. While she's tending the fire in the fire place, the two Tonnerre siblings would make fun of her because the cinders would always get on her face. "Ha ha! Look at her! How ugly can one girl be?" they mocked. Haruhi knew that they were only doing those things because they were looking for something to do, but it still hurt her.

Haruhi was looking forward to this summer because she was going to go to her father's friend's pension and work there for awhile, which meant getting away from the Tonnerres for two whole months. Also this will give her a chance to help raise enough money to get into the Ouran Academy. She was so thankful that Amy let her go. Of course it took her awhile to convince her; basically she said that once she gets back, she'll work twice as hard. She was going to leave the day after tomorrow and will finally have a chance to get away from the Tonnerres.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace, the young Prince was heading towards the carriage to discuss matters with the two people he needed to make his plan work out. Kyoya accompanied him for back up support.

"Prince Tamaki, are you positive you want these two to fill in the position you required?" Kyoya asked uncertain that the prince thought this through or not. Tamaki looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Of course, I've heard many stories about theses two and thought that they were well suited for this category." Tamaki smiled at his friend then gazed at the window. He looked at the mansions and noticed how similar they all were. He then looked outside and saw a boy and what seemed to be the boy's mother, picking flowers on their bushes. Tamaki's heart started sinking, he really missed his mother a lot and hoped she was doing well.

"Prince Tamaki, we have arrived." The driver announced. Tamaki looked at the window and looked at the beautiful mansion. The house was covered with vines and the walkway was a beautiful stone. There was a grand balcony that looked out towards the front, and there were many rose bushes of orange and blue rose colors. It amazed Tamaki, for he has never seen such beautiful colors on a rose. The footman opened the door and the two friends got out of the carriage walking towards the residence. As they walked towards the house, Tamaki was in another daze looking at the beautiful plants. Kyoya looked at him and then dragged him towards the door. Kyoya knocked against the white door and a maid appeared behind it.

"May I help you sirs?" The maid asked politely. Kyoya looked at his friend and noticed he was still in a daze and said, "Yes, we are here to see the two Hitachiin brothers." Kyoya said. The maid looked at him and said, "Of course. You may come in if you'd like." She smiled and escorted them to the sitting room. She then went to another maid and said, "The young masters have visitors. Please get them down towards the sitting room?" She asked the other maid. She nodded and headed upstairs. After a few minutes of waiting, two identical orange-headed twins walked in the sitting room.

"What do you want?" The two twins said in unison. Tamaki blinked thinking of what to say.

"Ah hem. I am Prince Tamaki…"

"We know that. What is it that you need?" They said again. Tamaki looked down wondering how to put his thoughts in words. Kyoya looked at his friend and broke the tension.

"My friend here, has important business to discuss with you two…" He looked at Tamaki and nodded.

"Sorry, I want you two to take part in a project I am working on. I have been watching you two and noticed that you two are the best ones to fill in the position!" Tamaki said proudly. The twins looked at him uninterested.

"We will take part in this project, but in return…you must play the "Which one is Hikaru Game!" They said in unison. Tamaki smiled and nodded. However he didn't know how hard the game would really be.

Several days have passed since then and Tamaki has failed every time. The rules were: no random guessing, you must have a reason why, and you can only guess once a day. So far Tamaki's luck has been going lower and lower. All he needed was to know how he can identify the two as individuals.

"Ah ha! The one on my left is Hikaru!" Tamaki said as he looked at the twins.

"Your reason?" They both smiled evilly.

"Hikaru acts as the leader out of you two. Plus, he has a tougher side then Koaru does." He smiled. The twins looked at him.

"Fine." They both said in unison and left the joyful prince alone in the garden.

* * *

A/N: YAY! Tamaki has the Twins!

Tamaki: Yep. And I am so happy that Vic is doing my voice!

A/N: I know me too!!

Haruhi: Yep and I'll be played by Caitlin Glass.

A/N: YAY! FMA COUPLE ALL OVER AGAIN!!

Kyoya: What is wrong with you?

A/N: I don't know!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY! Just because it took me so long to update that one (mind-hurting) chapter, here is another (awesome) chapter!

Tamaki: Why was the last chapter so mind-hurting?

A/N: I had an author's block. I was basically debating what to do. Should I put Haruhi right at the school? Or should I go a little slower and have Tamaki meet the twins and Haruhi now going to be able to go to the pension?

Tamaki: Oh.

A/N: yep…by the way where is everybody else?

Kyoya: We're over here. I'm telling you Umma, you need to cut back on these commentaries.

A/N: But, I need to have them because without them the story doesn't have enough humor.

Hunny: Can you mention cake in the commentaries?

A/N: Sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or Cinderella.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Peasant's Vacation and the Prince's Piece of Cake

Haruhi looked up at the sky noticing how clear and bright it was. After getting off a two-hour carriage ride, she has finally arrived at Sonoda's Pension. It was large and grand. The front was covered with grass and had many trees at the front. 'It so beautiful, it could almost be a fantasy.' She smiled to herself. She walked towards the blue door and rung the door bell. The door opened to reveal a girl about the same age as herself wearing a soft blue apron and wore a lot a make up.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" She asked agitated.

"Yes."

"Then don't just stand there. Come inside and put this on." She said aggressively and handed her a pale pink apron with a lot of ruffles. "The restroom is just down the hall. You can change in there. Then I'll show you to your room that you'll be staying at." She said and pointed towards the hallway.

"O-okay." Haruhi stammered and headed towards the bathroom. As she entered she noticed the grand design in the room. However it felt really girly. The walls were pink with white crown molding on the ceilings. A small chandelier dangled at the ceiling. The bath tub was a white marble as well as the basin. 'A marble basin? That's new.' She thought to herself. Over all the room was grand and girly. After she finished changing she headed towards the entrance where that girl was waiting. 'I'm guessing that was Mei.' She said as she looked at the girl.

"Alright now. Come with me and I'll show you where you'll be staying at." Mei said and headed upstairs. Haruhi followed and climbed three flights of stairs. They soon headed down another hallway and stopped infront of a door with the words "C02". Mei grabbed a key that was in her pocket and handed it towards Haruhi. "This is your room. I'm right across the hall, if you need me for any reasons, ask somebody else." She said.

Haruhi looked at her and thought 'She is just like the Tonnerres at home.'

"Haruhi-chan!" Misuzu shrieked and hugged her tightly. "You are so adorable! Pink really does suit you." He smiled as he held her in an iron hug. "Mei-chan have you haven't been mean to her have you?"

"Shut up you stupid old man! Why should I be nice to her? What has she ever done for me that should make me nice to her? What have you done that should make me nice to you!" She sneered.

Haruhi looked at her surprised. 'This girl may keep an aggressive front, but in reality she's a wounded person.' She thought to herself and stared at the father and daughter talking to each other. 'Father…' She thought to herself and looked down at the ground. 'Why did you have to go?' Then there was silence in the room. As Haruhi was thinking, Mei and Sonoda watched Haruhi looking as if she was about to cry.

"Haruhi-chan?" Misuzu started, but then Haruhi looked back into reality and smiled.

"So what do I have to do?" She smiled.

Mei stared at her thinking 'What is with this girl?'

Misuzu smiled and took her downstairs and handed her a list of what she needs to do. "Oh and if you ever feel exausted, please take a break. You can do anything you want as long as you finish this list." He smiled.

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Thank you for letting me work here." She smiled again making him screech with joy.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace the Prince was rejoicing that he had gotten the two twins in the group. Now he was heading off to get the two remaining people he needed.

"Good luck Prince Tamaki!" The servants said as he left the palace. 'I guess word got out already.' He thought to himself as they headed down the streets. Kyoya wasn't with him this time because of family matters, but he did manage to get a background check, which made the last target easy to capture. The trees were swaying back and forth and the houses were grand like the last neighborhood he was in but this time they were more traditional homes.

The carriage came to a stop and the driver said "We have arrived Prince Tamaki."

Tamaki thanked him and headed out of the carriage in front of a beautiful house. It was a traditional style home and the trees had an amazing form that he has never seen before. He walked towards the door and knocked on it softly. A maid opened the door and looked at him as if he was the most beautiful creature on the planet. "May I help you?" She asked embarrassed.

"I am here to see the young master of this house hold, Mitsukini ." He smiled.

The maid nodded and said "You may come in if you like. The young master will be right out." She said as Tamaki entered the room. He looked around the entrance looking at the grand floors and beautiful ceiling. Then footsteps were heard heading towards his direction. The maid was back and said, "It appears the young master is out training at the school. Do you mind to come back another time?" She asked.

Tamaki smiled. "That's ok. I'll just come by towards the school. Thank you for your help." He said and left the household.

He entered the carriage and told the driver to take him towards the school. Once they arrived Tamaki took out a bunny puppet from his pocket and headed towards the dojo at the school. There were many students outside talking about how their master is so manly and cool. Tamaki then found his target inside the dojo looking out to space. He then took his puppet and started leading his prey away from the room. Then he stopped and the small teen looked at him.

"Hello Mitsukini . I am Prince Tamaki. I have a favor to ask." He said as he mouthed the puppet. The teen listened as the puppet's mouth moved as Tamaki talked about his idea. Then the teen snapped back into reality.

"I do not like sweets or cute things." He said and then looked at the puppet.

Tamaki chuckled and then said, "You should except for who you really are and not try to hide it from the world. That is what true strength really is." He handed him the puppet and said, "Can you please think about it. Oh and if you can, can you ask your cousin Mori if he can join as well?" He said and left. He entered the carriage and had a huge grin on his face. "Mission accomplished." He said happily as the carriage headed back towards the castle.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!

Tamaki: Why are you so happy?

A/N: I don't know.

Haruhi: Why did you have to make me such a cry baby there?

A/N: Because I felt like it.

Haruhi: Whatever. For future chapters please don't do that.

Ranka: Wha-? I thought you would've missed me!

Haruhi: I do, it's just that my character is not a cry baby. That's something that Senpai would do!

A/N: Too true!

Tamaki: I am not a cry baby!

A/N: Yes you are, but we love you because of it! XD


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 6!!

Haruhi: Why are you so happy?

A/N: Idk? Why are you so laid back?

Haruhi: Because I have to deal with these idiots daily till I pay up my debt. (points at the Host Club who are currently doing something I don't even know what…what are they doing?)

A/N: I see. Must be tough on ya?

Haruhi: Yep.

A/N: OMG I GOT A PRADA HANDBAG!

Tamaki: Really?

A/N: No! I got a knock-off one at some garage sale though! XD

Tamaki: Poor Umma!

A/N: GET OFF OF ME!!

Haruhi: Why would anyone pay a thousand dollars for just a hand bag? whisper Rich Bastards!

Kyoya: Why do you always do these stupid commentaries at the beginning?

A/N: SHUT UP KYOYA! LauraLeia likes them so butt out! Ooh this gives me a wonderful idea…

Haruhi: Oh no!

A/N: Who wants to play "Hit-Kyoya-till-he-stops-bugging-me-about-my-long-commentaries" game? :D

Kyoya: I don't think anyone will play that game considering I'll send my family's secret-police and kill them all putting all the blame onto you and making your family suffer because you created the game.

A/N: On second thought…never mind. OO (He really is evil!)

Hunny: REVIEW RESPONSES!!

A/N: Well there you are! By the way where's the twins and Mori.

Mori: …

Tamaki: Hikaru, Koaru let go of my daughter!!

Twins: NEVER!

Haruhi: Ugh!!

Hunny: I thought we were doing review responses?

A/N: Ok let's get this thing going.

* * *

**LauraLeia**: I am so glad you liked the cake! :D Oh by the way, Hunny was crying the whole time because that was the last strawberry one. But don't worry I gave him a chocolate one so he was happy! I really wanted to keep with the Ouran story but give it a little Cinderella Twist in it.

**kamiam714**: YAY!! I'm so glad it's getting a lot better! Hope you continue liking it! :D

**BabyLinn**: Okay that's fine that you love the story, but please don't marry it! XD I'm kidding, I know what you meant. I just love bothering people. :D Please love this chapter as well. :)

**Ugh**: Yes u did get mentioned because I love the name 'ugh' so much! And for some odd reason when you put 'strolling down memory lane' I had the weirdest vision ever: Tamaki and Haruhi singing 'It's a Holly Jolly Day w/ Mary' from Marry Poppins. o.O I don't know why. Oh and yesterday I headed towards Hollywood Video to get "South Pacific" and I couldn't find it! :( But I will try again to find it! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this…give me a second…clears throat…sniff…I do not…own O-Ouran nor Cin-Cin-CINDERELLA!! WAAHHH!!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Peasant's Final Days

Haruhi: It sounds like I'm gonna die! What is it with you and killing characters off?

A/N: Let me re-do that!

Chapter 6: The Peasant's Final Days…of Summer Bliss

A/N: Better?

Twins: That just sounds gay! That's something milord would come up with!

Tamaki: Hey!

A/N: Fine.

Chapter 6: The Peasant's Final Summer Days

Haruhi: Much Better!

A/N: Good!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Peasant's Final Summer Days

The sun was beating down against Haruhi's skin as she hung the sheets on the clothes line. Mei has finally accepted Haruhi over the past few weeks. This summer has been very exciting to her because she was away from the Tonnerres and she learned many things staying at Sonoda's Pension. She learned how to hem a skirt and cook delicious meals. This summer was great, the only problem though was that there was only three more days left till she had to come back home, back to the Tonnerres. She has another year of junior high and then soon she'll be heading off to the school that could make her dreams come true. She'll be able to be a member of the Royal Court, just like her mother was.

"Soon." She thought aloud. The front door opened revealing a very tired and cranky Mei. "Good afternoon Mei, or should I say good morning considering you look like you just woke up?" Haruhi asked the tired girl in front of her. Mei looked at her with bags and deep shadows under her eyes. Obviously she was up all night working on something.

"Ugh I was up all night working in the parlor. I wanted to finish this dress that I've been working on for awhile, but it always seemed wrong. I keep getting the bust either too big or too small. Ugh! I think I should just quit!" Mei said as she grabbed the basket that was holding all the wet sheets. "What time is it?" She asked noticing how high the sun was.

"It's around noon."

"NOON?! Oh no I'm so late! Come on we got to go!" Mei screamed as she threw the basket and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Mei, where are you taking me to?" Haruhi asked as she was dragged on the road.

"There's a fashion show that shows all of the latest designs. It's amazing! Last year it showed this beautiful dress with peacock feathers sewn on it." She panted as she ran harder and harder through the busy streets, avoiding on coming carriages and pushing people away.

"A fashion show? No offense Mei but fashion shows are just stu-"

"We're here!" Mei shouted and stood with the crowd watching all the beautiful women showing the elaborate designs.

'I guess I'm stuck here for now, since I have no idea how to get back…' Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at the dresses. All of them were beautiful and exquisite. But none of them seemed to be of an interest to Haruhi. They all looked too expensive and looked like the dress would swallow her body. Mei's eyes were dazzled and lit up looking at the beautiful dresses. Haruhi laughed at her noticing how Mei resembles her father in many ways. 'Why can't they get along?' She wondered. She looked back at the models and noticed a beautiful white dress one of the models was wearing. It was pure white with silk roses on the front and puffy sleeves. It reminded her of the dress that Cinderella wore to the ball.

"Wow! That dress was design by Yuzuha Hitachiin! I love her designs. She always makes the most beautiful dresses." Mei said cheerfully pointing towards the white dress. Haruhi smiled and then continued looking at the dress. "It's so beautiful; it reminds me of a princess. Don't you think so Haruhi?" Mei asked. Haruhi nodded and smiled again. After several other models came up the show was over. Mei grabbed Haruhi again and raced off home.

Haruhi headed outside noticing it was near dusk and grabbed the sheets off the line. Today was an amazing day for Haruhi. She quickly folded the sheets and placed them in the basket and headed back inside. She headed towards the linen cabinet and placed all the sheets in. She then headed to the parlor and found Mei hemming her skirt again. The parlor room was Mei's favorite room in the whole house. The large windows look out towards the mountains and hills in the distance and weren't draped with frilly curtains. The walls had a very subtle violet. The ceilings had crown moldings and the floors were white marble like the rest of the pension. 'No wonder Mei likes this room so much.' Haruhi thought to herself as she walked into the room.

"Ugh! Why can I not get this right?" Mei asked herself as she was concentrating on her stitching. Haruhi looked at her then looked at the dress she was working on. It was a dark blue satin dress with ruffled sleeves and a ruffled V-neck. However, the only problem was that the bust was to small. Mei grabbed her sewing book again and looked at the patterns one last time. "What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

Haruhi stood there shocked. "I was heading to the kitchen to place some wood in the fire place. One of the guest was complaining that the house was too cold. So…" Haruhi said trying to think of words to say.

"I didn't mean that! I mean what are you doing just standing there and not even trying to help me?" She said.

"I didn't know you needed my help." Haruhi said.

"You should always offer to help, even if they don't need it." Mei said.

Haruhi laughed. "Like you're one to talk! You never offer to help me out." Haruhi laughed.

Mei glared at her. "I would've, but I'm just not like those types of people." She said.

Haruhi looked at her and smiled. "That's right you are a self-absorbed girl." Haruhi laughed harder.

"What now you're referring me to the Tonnerres? That is so cruel!" She laughed. The two girls started laughing there heads off making fun of the Tonnerres and how stuck-up they were and impersonating them as much as they could. Then they stopped after noticing how late it's gotten. The stars were out and twinkling against the night time sky. Haruhi loved watching all the stars twinkle thinking of them as beautiful diamonds sparkling. Then a shooting star appeared. "Haruhi you should make a wish!" Mei laughed.

Haruhi looked at her. "Do you honestly believe that a shooting star can actually grant wishes?" Haruhi asked her.

"No, but you never know if you never try. I wish that I'll become a famous designer like Yuzuha Hitachiin." She laughed.

Haruhi sighed knowing that she'd better make a wish as well. "I wish…I wish that I'll marry a beautiful and handsome prince and live happily ever after…There ya happy?"

"That was unexpected from you. I would've thought you would've wished for the Tonnerres to disappear." Mei laughed.

Haruhi giggled. "Well I'm just telling you that a star cannot grant you wishes no matter what you do."

"If that wish comes true I'm going to be waiting for another shooting star and make an even better wish than that." Mei laughed.

After laughing their heads off for several hours, several people were complaining about the noise. Misuzu headed downstairs to find the two girls laughing and giggling about their wishes.

"Can you two girls please go to bed? You guys are disturbing my guests!" He whined

"Shut up old man!" Mei yelled. Haruhi watched and laughed at the scene as the father was crying, while the daughter was yelling her head off how stupid he was. 'They really are quite the daughter and father pair.' She thought to herself.

Two days later, Haruhi's summer has finally come to end. As she returned home she was greeted by the Tonnerres with chores and more chores that they left for her over the summer. Dirty dishes and clothes were scattered all across the floor. Haruhi was anxiously waiting for next summer vacation. 'Another year, then I can go back to the pension again.' Haruhi thought as she headed towards her attic room. Haruhi has finally gotten some relief in her miserable life.

* * *

A/N: OMG! I'm done w/ this chapter!

Tamaki: What happened to me?

Hunny: And me?

Twins: And us?

Mori: …

Kyoya: This wasn't on my schedule. What gives?

A/N: Sorry. I just decided to make this a Haruhi only chappie! Sorry.

Haruhi: Can I go home now?

A/N: Yes.

REVIEW PLEASE!! :)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry about the long delay. I just got my new laptop and it is so cool! I'm still however trying to figure out how to work w/ everything. But on the other hand…I GOT BREAKING DAWN TODAY!! YAY!!

…

A/N: Why do they do this to me?

…

A/N: Hello?

…

A/N: …um…Review Responses?

All: Finally!

A/N: Why are you guys so mean to me?

Haruhi: I just want to go home.

Tamaki: I thought we were playing hide and seek!

A/N: …(Why do I like these two so much?)

Kyoya: Where are the twins, Hunny, and Mori?

Hunny: I'm right here!

Mori: Here.

Twins: We were always right here.

A/N: Oh okay then. Where was I? Oh yeah! REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**LauraLeia**: (Hunny: I'm not gonna hurt you. I got a chocolate cake and a vanilla cake and a lemon cake and a…) Yeah well I was originally gonna put that chapter in chapter 5, but then I decided to make it a whole other chapter! And once you told me about the stupid typo I automatically corrected it. Thank you for letting me know! :)

**BabyLinn**: I know as much as it hurts I object you marrying this fanfic! XD Thank you for liking it so much I hope you will like this chapter just as much! :D

**ugh**: I'm sorry I still love the name! And I know I was really upset that I couldn't find it, but I did see a book about the movie! And Haruhi and Tamaki will never meet again! MWAHAHAHAHA! JK! You'll have to keep reading to know when. Also the chapter was short because originally it was going to be part of chapter 5 but I decided to make it a whole other chapter because I felt like it was going to be too long.

**Raiinbowface**: Guess what I'm a genie, and your wish is my command. Now you have two wishes left! Woohoo! (Cannot wish for eternal peace, money, love, bring the dead to life, and power) (Can only wish for more chapters!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to this fan fic! Wait, I wrote this! Let me try this again…I do not own Ouran or Cinderella.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Beginning of a New Life **

"PRINCE TAMAKI WE LOVE YOU!!" Many girl's shrieked excitedly as the handsome golden-haired, violet eyed, Prince Tamaki stepped out of his carriage.

"Hello ladies." He smiled and waved towards them making every part of their body burn from the flames of Moe. Then he looked around and spotted a tall slender boy with raven black hair and glasses reading a book. "Kyoya!" He smiled towards his friend.

Kyoya looked at the prince and nodded in return. "Prince Tamaki how was your summer?" He asked.

"Kyoya, please drop the formality. Call me Tamaki, and my summer was great by the way. Thank you for asking." Tamaki whined at his friend

"No matter how much you whine I will still call you Prince Tamaki." Kyoya said as they walked towards the main entrance.

"Fine I order you to call me Tamaki." Tamaki snickered with pride.

"Fine, Tamaki are all the club members in the A Classes?" Kyoya said.

Tamaki smiled and nodded in response. "Yes, I made sure that all the club members were in the A Classes." He smiled proudly.

"Good." Kyoya nodded.

"Tama-chan! Kyoya!" A high-pitch voice called behind the two. They turned around and saw Mori with Hunny sitting on his shoulders.

"Good morning Hunny and Mori. How was your summer?" Tamaki asked.

"It was wonderful! I ate ten thousand cakes and I went to this one kingdom that was famous for their chocolate cakes! They were so sweet and…"

"I see. How was your summer vacation Mori?" Kyoya interrupted Hunny realizing what his vacation was like.

"…Good." Mori simply said.

"Ah well that's a good thing. Hmm…I wonder where the twins are?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"Right here!" Two voices said in unison behind Tamaki and the rest.

"Hello Hikaru and Koaru. Did you have a good summer as well?" Tamaki asked cheerully.

"Hmm…was it good Koaru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Hmm…I guess." Koaru nodded and then they both started snickering.

"Alright guys I know we have a lot of catching up to do, however the classes are about to start, so we'd better get going." Kyoya said pointing towards the clock tower outside the window.

"I guess you're right." Tamaki said and they all headed towards their first class for the day.

Several minutes earlier a very excited and calm Haruhi was standing outside the school's main entrance looking back at how she managed to get into this school.

_The teacher was finishing off her lecture and all the students were anxiously waiting to get home. _

"_Alright class now before you leave I want to inform you that the prestigious Ouran High School is now taking in scholarship students. The entrance exams will be taken next week at three o'clock. Make sure you get there in time and you may only take the exam once. Alright you may go now." The teacher excused the class and many students ran towards the door. _

'_Ouran is now taking scholarship students?' _

_Haruhi got home and took out all her notes and studied like she never studied before. Of course with Amy and her two daughters always getting in the way of her study time she was unsure that she'd ever get into the school. Next week came by fast and Haruhi was confident that she'd pass the exam and be able to get into the school. _

"Haruhi we want to let you know several rules to follow. Rule number one; don't hang around near us. Rule number two, don't even think about speaking to Prince Tamaki. Those are the only two rules we want you to follow got it?" Aya-chan sneered

"Yes Mistress." Haruhi said rolling her eyes and headed towards the door, but then was stopped by Éclair-san.

"Remember those rules Haruhi or else." Éclair threatened. "Now get lost, the Prince will be here any minute and you're blocking the entrance.

"Whatever." Haruhi said and entered the school building getting to her class 1-A. Soon as she arrived everyone looked at her pointing out at her outfit. She grabbed her father's old high school uniform and her hair was cut much shorter and badly at that. To add it all she even wore large glasses that belonged to her Grandfather.

Soon two identical twins came into the room. Haruhi looked around and saw many of the girls in the classroom on fire?!

"It's the Hitachiin Brothers!" One of the girls whispered into her friend's ear.

"Alright class before we get started I just want to inform you of our new scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher stated proudly directing every ones attention at Haruhi.

'Great.' Haruhi thought as everyone was talking about her attire as usual. 'Stupid Rich Bastards.'

"Koaru, what do you think of the new guy?" Hikaru asked his brother who sat next to him.

"Well…He definitely has no sense of style and his hair cut? Yikes!" Koaru snickered.

"Yeah and isn't Haruhi usually a girl's name?" Hikaru laughed and soon the two twins were holding back their laughter.

Haruhi ignored everyone's comments and focused on the teacher's lecture. 'Just three years of this and then everything will be fine.' She thought to herself.

After several classes passed by the lunch bell rung and everyone was now rushing out to meet with their friends. Haruhi gathered all of her belongings and noticed all the homework she had been given. 'I'd better go to the library and get all this stuff taken care of.' She thought to herself as she headed towards Library 1. She opened the door and found many students sitting and talking loudly. 'This is shocking. Why are all these students here? Better look for another place.' She then grabbed her school map and noticed that the school had 3 libraries in total. 'Three libraries?...Rich Bastards. Well I'm bound to find a place to do my homework in one of those libraries.' She thought to herself and then headed towards Library 2. She opened the door and found it ten times noisier than Library 1. 'Ok…Library 3.' She walked into another section and found Library 3 packed with many students and the same volume level as Library 2. 'I'd better look for another place.' She told herself and then grabbed her map again and noticed a music room that was close by and it was labeled: unoccupied. 'This will be a good place.' She then went towards the grand stair case and walked several flights of stairs. As soon as she reached the floor she looked outside and saw beautiful white birds fly by, making her think about her mother.

'Mother in Heaven…ten years has passed since then.' "Rich kids seem like they're just at school to play." As she said this she walked in front of Music Room 3. Slowly she opened the door and a soft breeze of rose petals blew towards her face.

"Welcome." Several voices said in unison.

She had hoped she would've found a quiet place to study, however instead she found, The Host Club of Ouran Academy.

"Ouran Academy is defined by…one prestigious families, and two wealth. And prosperous people have a lot of time on their hands. Therefore this Ouran Host Club is about…these handsome guys who have free time…giving hospitality to those ladies who also have free time…and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." The tall blonde said glittering in the light.

"Ho-Ho-Host Club?" Haruhi stuttered as she looked at the boys. She recognized the two twins from her class, but then her eyes stopped at the tall blonde sitting on the chair. A Prince sitting on his throne. She thought as she looked at them.

"What…it's a guy!" The twins said in unison

"Isn't this customer in your class Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't get along with anyone." They said.

Kyoya snickered knowing exactly who the customer was. "That is very rude, welcome special student." He said with a warm smile.

"Oh so this is the new scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka?" Tamaki exclaimed as Haruhi was trying to open the door and get out of this room.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

Kyoya looked at her and said "Well for one it is uncommon for commoners to enter this fine academy. In order for that to happen the person must be a studious bookworm." He said making Haruhi feel miserable at the words STUDIOUS COMMONER.

"Ahh…Thank you." She said still irritated at the two words. "Yes." The tall blonde placed his arm around her shoulder. "In other words you are a hero! Even if you are the top student in your class, you are still the poorest student in the whole school."

"Don't forget about the Tonnerres." Kyoya interrupted. "Of course, Haruhi is still at the bottom."

"Besides that, now back to where we were. Others might marginalize you as a lowly civilian." He said following Haruhi as she tried to get away from him.

"No, I'm not as bad as you make me sound…" She said as she continued trying to get away from the blonde.

"Come on why not? All hail poverty! Welcome to our elegant world, pauper!" He glittered again as he stated this, while Haruhi was now making another attempt to get out of this room.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan, are you a hero? That's awesome!" A small boy said as he grabbed onto Haruhi.

"A special student, not a hero. Wait… WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" She yelled at the small boy making him shake with fear.

"But, I'd never expected the famous book worm to be gay." The blonde said trying to sort things out in his mind.

"G-Gay?" She asked to herself. I am not gay!

"So what type do you fancy? Wild type? Loli-shota type?Little-Devil type? Cool type?" He asked making Haruhi feel sick to her stomach.

"Uh, no I was just trying to find a place to study…"

"Or…How about try me? Wanna go?" The blonde said flirtingly.

She moved back and hit a stand that held a vase.

3

2

2 ½

1⅔

(A/N: I am having so much fun torturing you like this XD)

1

CRASH

* * *

A/N: NO! The Chapter's over and it took me two weeks to complete! Sorry it took so long! :( I got this new laptop and I needed to download Microsoft Word and all that other stuff that's important. Sorry!

**Oh and btw, Haruhi and Tamaki forget eachother, well actually Haruhi forgets about the inncident w/ Tamaki at the market place, while Tamaki thinks about Haruhi as the young beautiful girl and thinks of it as a coincidence that Haruhi has the same name as his first love. KYAAA! **

Haruhi: Oh no! That means I'll have to be with them (points towards the Host Club members)

Tamaki: Do not worry Haruhi; I won't harm you in any way.

Haruhi: No, you'll annoy me to death!

A/N: This is gonna be soo much fun!

Twins: YAY! Now we get to play with our toy!

Haruhi: N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ugh.

A/N: REVIEW! :D


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! :D YAY!!

Haruhi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

A/N: Haruhi why are you still complaining? (Are you not happy because it's my b-day? I feel like I'm gonna cry :.()

Haruhi: No, it's because for the upcoming chapter I'm stuck with them (points to Host Club)

A/N: It's not that bad. This is part of the job! Deal with it!

Haruhi: (Stupid Damn Author.)

A/N: If you were thinking 'Stupid Damn Author', I'll kill you.

Haruhi: …

Tamaki: Don't you dare touch my daughter.

A/N: Who wants to play HIT-TAMAKI-TILL-HE-FIGURES-OUT-THAT-HIS-"FATHERLY LOVE"-IS-LOVE-ITSELF-GAME?!

Fan Girls: We will! (Grabs anything they can hit Tamaki with)

(Tamaki runs for his life as the Fan Girls chase him)

A/N: Review Responses!

* * *

**LauraLeia**: Yeah getting a new laptop is cool! The only downside about it is that Windows Vista doesn't read .avi files that well, so I can't make any Ouran Music Vids. :.( And also it's been two years since their last meeting, also Tamaki doesn't know that Haruhi is the same person he met in the market place and Haruhi just forgot about him. TT (A/N (speaking to Haruhi): And you are supposed to become a successful lawyer. Haruhi: Hey I didn't write it! A/N: True.) So here is the next chappie!

**Kamiam714**: No it'll be more like a blizzard. Oh just the thought of it makes me laugh. XD

**ugh**: I finally found South Pacific and it is amazing! Yeah I just had this vision of this countdown as I was writing it! XD And yeah I really wanted to use the story line for Ouran and mix it with a Cinderella story as well. I mean if you think about it, Ouran is really like a Cinderella Story all together. Tamaki-Prince and Haruhi-Cinderella. It works!

**Raiinbowface**: I know, but life is just so unfair! Yeah I kinda did use episode 1 as well because the story is Ouran with Cinderella clashing into it. But it's not gonna be too much like the anime. Do not worry.

**BabyLinn**: Don't be so sure BabyLinn. I have a twist up my sleeve so you never know.

**MagisiticalM**: Yeah. The story is basically pretty much same ordeal except it's a little more complex. It's Ouran with a Cinderella spin to it. And yes there will be twists. Trust me I am not one of those authors that go by the book or storyline and make it soo predictable that you know what is gonna happen.

* * *

Disclaimer: I really wish I created Ouran, but alas I did not. So there forth I do not own Ouran or Cinderella. (OMG that was really lame! XD)

* * *

Chapter 8: Too many things in one day

_After that vase incident I now have a debt of ¥8,000,000. Also I broke one of the Tonnerre's rules! I am so dead…as long as they don't find out I'm fine. Right? _Haruhi thought to herself as she headed towards her attic room. As she entered she automatically looked at her window and noticed how beautiful the sky was. _Mother…Father what am I going to do? _She wondered again.

"Haruhi! Come down immediately!" Éclair-san's voice shrieked through the halls towards her attic room. Haruhi headed towards the living room and saw a very angry Aya-chan and a pissed off Éclair-san waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked hoping she didn't know what was going on.

"I heard you have become the new Host Club bitch!" Aya-chan sneered. Haruhi felt like she wanted to disappear at the moment.

"So you already broke one of our rules! How dare you bitch! Do we have to cut off more hair?" Éclair-san threatened grabbing the scissors.

"N-No! You guys don't understand. I was only minding my own business and looking for a quiet place to study, and I didn't realize Music Room #3 was occupied at the time. So I walked in and instead I walked into the Host Club room!" Haruhi said trying to fight some tears in her eyes._ When did I become such a crybaby? Mother, Father help me! _

"Girls I'm home! Haruhi make us dinner! I have some very interesting news to tell my daughters!" Amy smiled cheerfully as she entered the house.

"Yes ma'am." Haruhi said rolling her eyes knowing that she had to follow her orders or she'd regret it.

"We're not finished with you just yet Haruhi. After dinner we have some extra chores for you." Aya-chan sneered as Haruhi was about to leave.

Back at the palace, Tamaki was finishing up his piano lesson and was about to head downstairs for dinner.

"BARK! BARK!" A golden retriever came in and jumped onto Tamaki knocking him onto the ground.

"Ah! Antoinette! Ha ha ha!" Tamaki laughed as the dog licked his face off. "Well today was certainly a very interesting day." Tamaki smiled.

"Prince Tamaki! Dinner is ready!" A maid called through the door.

"Coming!" Tamaki smiled and realized something. "Huh, Haruhi Fujioka…Is that…? Hmm…probably just a coincidence." He said and then walked out of his room towards the dining room where his father was waiting for him.

"Son, I have to tell you something." His father said as they ate their dinner.

"Yes? What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"Your grandmother and I were discussing about you becoming eighteen and we believe that you should find a bride."

Tamaki looked at him and almost choked on his own food. "A-A B-Bride?!"

"Yes. You know why you came here. To take over the kingdom and pass down the royal family's blood throughout an heir."

"Well yes, but I didn't know that you wanted me to get married at such an early age?! Eighteen?! I've only have…five months! Five months to find a bride!" Tamaki started panicking.

"Five months is a long time. Besides, your grandmother made me get married at seventeen. Of course the marriage didn't last because I had an affair with your mother. But anyways, you will be fine. Just take your time and if you can't find a bride we'll throw a grand ball!" Tamaki's Father said happily.

"Alright." Tamaki said giving up.

"Good. Dear lord it's late! Alright now finish whatever homework you haven't gotten done and then straight to bed." Tamaki's father ordered as Tamaki began to leave.

"Yes your majesty." Tamaki said and then headed towards his room.

Back at the Fujioka house, Haruhi was sitting at the fireplace watching the wood crackle as Amy was talking to her daughters.

"Alright well I had just found out that once the young Prince has reached the age of eighteen, he is to find a bride. I want you two to be on your best behavior and try to seduce the Prince with your wonderfully good looks and beautiful charms." Amy said admiring Éclair-san and Aya-chan.

"Don't worry mother, we've already got the prince wrapped around our fingers." Aya-chan laughed.

"Yes there isn't any other girl on campus that is more beautiful than us." Éclair-san smiled.

"That's good. Well I'll be off to bed. Haruhi there's some more laundry that you need to do. Hop to it." Amy ordered and then left the living room.

"Wait Haruhi we still have our extra chores." Aya-chan smiled.

Soon Haruhi was given all sorts of ridiculous chores until she dropped everything in her hands onto the floor. _Why did all these weird events happen in just one day? _

* * *

A/N: I know that was a short chappie but I am really busy and this was all I could write down.

Tamaki: Understood.

Haruhi: Yeah. Well I guess that means I can go home now. (Haruhi leaves)

A/N: Well next time we'll have all the members! YAY! (I was gonna put them in this chapter but I decided not to cuz I was too tired at the time.)

Tamaki: I'd better run from the fan girls.

A/N: Yep.

Fan girls: TAMAKI!!

Tamaki: EEEK!

A/N: REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: EEK! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY! School just started so it'll be a little bit difficult to create a new chapter once a week. I'm almost thinking of doing it once every two weeks (I will not do it once every month, that's just cruel.) But still…I am so sorry and I hope you will have the heart to forgive me.

Tamaki: Where's Haruhi?!

Kyoya: Idiot.

Twins: He must have done something perverted to make her run away like that!

Tamaki: SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!

Hunny: I want Haru-chan back!

Mori: …Yeah.

Haruhi: Hi guys!

All: HARUHI?!

Haruhi: What?

A/N: Aren't you currently kidnapped?

Haruhi: Yeah but I was able to sneak out and return to this hell on cyberspace!

A/N: Like I say…Anything is possible if it's a fan fiction! YAY! Alright Review Responses!

* * *

**ugh**: Thank you so much for liking it and yes I needed to have Tamaki to panic sometime in the fan fiction or else it just wouldn't have any comedy and drama needs comedy in order for people to enjoy it you know! And South Pacific id amazing I've watched it about eight times already.

**Sailor-Moon-Z**: I know why must I be so cruel to Haruhi! :( But it needed it in order for people to really hate the Tonnerres (like you haven't already! Lol) Also…TAMAKIxHARUHI RULES NO MATTER WHAT PEOPLE SAY!

**LauraLeia**: Here's a special invitation for you just tell me who you want to dance w/ and I will certainly make it happen for you! :D Hold on a sec (A/N: Tamaki! Come here for a sec will ya? Tamaki: What? grabs Tamaki A/N: Alright go ahead and hit him till he figures out that his fatherly love is love itself! Tamaki: NOOOO!!) And yeah I should probably fix that stupid typo, I was ½ asleep as usual and for some odd reason my brain just started to go to la la land at the time I wrote that. :( (Stupid Brain.)

**kamiam714**: I know I know do not worry I will not let them ruin Haruhi's life to the point that makes her cry.

**Raiinbowface**: Glad you liked and yes they did cut her hair because…well you'll find out soon. :D And don't fall off the seat!

**KerushiiSohma**: (Hey is the Sohma part from fruits basket? Just wondering?) Ok! Well I'll have to tell BabyLinn that there is some competition in the midst. As long as you don't marry it I am fine. Cyber high five! TAMAKI AND HARUHI ARE THE GREATEST AND MOST CONFUSING SHOJO PAIR IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD!! And here is the next chappie that you have been waiting for!

**Rosychan**: (I love the name! It's so adorable!) Wow I've read many good TamaHaru fan fics, but to think that someone thinks this is a really good one, I am honored. I don't know about original, considering I've noticed a lot of people are now doing the Cinderella and Ouran crossovers as well, (I wonder if I started something? They probably never read this fanfic before I'm guessing) however I can see how you think it's cute.

* * *

Chapter 9: What makes a Host

Haruhi looked at the grand clock through a tall window that was from the floor to the ceiling and noticed that in a few minutes she'll be stuck with the Host Club. _Great, more harassment from those rich bastards_. Haruhi thought as she got up from her desk. _Also as an added bonus more chores from-_

"Haruhi come on. Our doggie needs to be at the club right now." Hiakru said as Koaru and he grabbed her arms and headed towards the dreaded room: Music Room #3

Haruhi grunted as they entered the room and found a small boy jumping towards Haruhi. "The hero puppy is here!" Hunny smiled as he hugged Haruhi. Soon a tall male came near Hunny and handed him a pink bunny called "Usa-chan" and then picked the boy onto his shoulders.

"Takashi!" Hunny smiled and then was placed in a seat where a large strawberry cake was sitting waiting to be vacuumed into the small boy's mouth.

"Hikaru, Koaru. I need you two to do something for me." A handsome black haired man called as he pushed up his glasses.

"We're coming!" The two twins called and then left Haruhi alone. She looked up and then noticed another tall, handsome man walking by.

"Hello commoner!" Tamaki sang.

_Why do I really want to punch him in the face right now?_ Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at the idiotic prince.

"Alright now today's theme is going to be Medieval." Tamaki said proudly

"We did that last week, remember? I thought we decided to go with an Italian theme today?" Hikaru pointed out.

"Oh yes that's correct alright where are the costumes?" Tamaki asked. Soon the twins came back with the beautiful costumes. "Alright! Now commoner this is going to teach you how to woe the beautiful girls of this academy."

"Oh gee I can hardly wait." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Tamaki ignored her comment and then told everyone to start to get ready. After they got their costumes on and they waited for the girls Hikaru looked at Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, what is with the outfit?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh? This was my dad's old uniform." Haruhi said annoyed.

"No wonder it looked really outdated and it's huge on you." Koaru stated.

"Sorry for being short and the uniform is too expensive here."

"Also what's with these glasses? They are so huge that your eyes are probably really sma-" He stopped and looked at Haruhi's large orbs.

"Those were my grandfathers. I don't really need them but I feel very insecure about my-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tamaki came running towards her and stared with admiration. Then…

"Koaru, Hikaru." Tamaki snapped his fingers and

"Got it." They said in unison and grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out of the room.

"Kyoya go to the school's tailor and get a new uniform." Soon Kyoya was running out of the room as well.

"What about me Tama-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"Hunny…" Tamaki looked at him trying to figure out what to give him. "…go and eat your cake."

In the back room, the Hitachiin twins were cutting away Haruhi's hair.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Haruhi said scared that they were complete idiotic stylists.

"Don't worry, we are professionals." They said in unison trying to calm her as they worked with her messed up hair.

"I got the uniform ready." Kyoya said as he placed it on a chair.

"Thanks Kyoya. We are almost done with him." They said happily and then began drying her hair. Soon after the hair was done They grabbed the uniform and then dragged her into the changing room.

"Alright let us help you put this on."

"No it's ok I really don't need it." She said trying to get them out.

"We'll help."

"GET OUT!!" She screamed and then kicked the two out of the changing room.

"Huh?" They looked at each other. _Is Haruhi a… _

After several minutes of changing she called Tamaki.

"Oh are you done? Let's see." Tamaki said and then looked at her with admiration. _So adorable, just like a girl, how cute._ He thought to himself as he continued to look at her.

"Wow Haruhi looks so cute!" Hunny said as he gazed at her as well.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

"We did an excellent job. The beast is now a beauty." The twins said happily.

"Maybe we can get customers off of him?" Kyoya said looking at Haruhi.

"Is this for me to keep?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it is. Starting tomorrow you are now officially a new member of the Host Club." Tamaki said happily.

_Oh well, at least I won't be doing any more of those ridiculous chores._ She thought to herself as they kept saying how cute she was.

* * *

Afterwards Haruhi headed back home and placed all her bags in her room and then headed towards the kitchen. But then was stopped by the Tonnerre siblings.

"What are you wearing?" Aya-chan asked horrified.

"What is with your hair? You look like a boy!" Éclair-san said as they both observed her outfit.

"The Host Club gave this to me. It's not like I really care. I didn't ask for this."

"HA HA HA HA HA!!" They laughed their heads off realizing that the Host Club mistook her as a guy. "That is too funny!!" They said as they continued to laugh.

"What would you like for dinner?" Haruhi asked ignoring their laughter.

"We want roasted chicken, a light salad with raspberry vinaigrette and sour dough rolls. Make it quick." Aya-chan said as they sat down at the table.

"Alright." Haruhi said and headed off to the kitchen and thought to herself, _Today was certainly a day I won't forget. _

* * *

A/N: Yawn well I am sad to say but that is all I have time to do for now. :( I am so sorry and I promise I will try to stop it with the long delays I will try to post the next chapter by Wednsday for the best VA around: Vic Mignogna!

Tamaki: He does my voice!

Haruhi: So!

Tamaki: Haruhi where are you going?

Haruhi: I'm getting away from you freaks

Hikaru: What! I'm a freak now! Well I guess milord got promoted!

Tamaki: Hey!

A/N: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I FLY TO YOUR HOMES AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!

Kyoya: Yes and then my secret police will come and arrest you and will either put you in jail for eternity or kill you.

A/N: Well I won't kill you Kyoya.

Kyoya: Oh then by all means go ahead.

Tamaki: Waah! Mom!

A/N: ugh, Review Responses!


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy birthday to Vic Mignogna! Woohoo! XD I am so tired right now and I am probably gonna get yelled at for screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" at midnight. Whatever I hope Vic could hear it!

Kyoya: I doubt it.

A/N: Well a fan girl can dream can't she?

Tamaki: Waaah!

A/N: Why are you crying?

Tamaki: Cause the voice actor who does my voice is forty six! He's older than my dad!

A/N: Ok first of all who cares he's hot for a forty-six year old. Second of all he's the Johnny Depp of Voice Actors. So Shut Up!

Haruhi: What is it with girls and Johnny Depp?

A/N: That is a question that I am still wondering myself today.

Koaru: I don't see how people think he's the Johnny Depp of Voice Acting

A/N: Look at all his work and then tell me how he's not!

Kyoya: Well from what I found out he has done the voices for Ed in FMA, Dark in DN Angel, Fai in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, and has now finished doing Tamaki's voice in Ouran.

Hikaru: Ok will you guys shut up about Vic Mignogna and tell me where Haruhi is?

A/N: She's in the ladies room.

Tamaki: Oh.

A/N: You thought of something perverted didn't you Tamaki?

Tamaki: No I didn't!

Hunny: Takashi what is a pervert?

Mori: Tamaki.

A/N: Even Mori agrees!

Hunny: Tama-chan's a pervert!

Tamaki: No I am not! Mom!

A/N: Hee hee Review Responses! YAY!

* * *

**LauraLeia**: Well that's true (It gets so annoying when Authors completely abandon their work and never update ever again! Grr) And I will definitely get that arranged at the dance. And thanks for being my longest reviewer that means a lot to me. :D Also again, I am so stupid right now because of all this homework. I think it's messing up my mind. (Kyoya: Like it's not already messed up as it is! A/N: Grrr!) Yeah I've always had that one problem my brain thinks "Ok so b**oo** h**oo** is w**oo**" No! I got to go to a doctor and get that checked or I just need to get an editor. XD And yes, TAMAKIxHARUHI ARE THE GREATEST!

**Ugh**: Well hopefully it didn't make you laugh too hard. There's nothing more embarrassing then peeing in your pants. (No joke!) And neither can I! I've already preordered mine and I've been staring at my Twilight calendar this whole month asking "Why isn't August over yet? Can't October just come now?" I thought the song was Some Enchanted Evening? I could be wrong though. I've already annoyed my whole family because of it! This is what they said about it "Once Umma get's her hands on a musical there's no stopping her in singing." And I'm also not that great of a singer which makes it even worse but whatever. XD Yeah well today I didn't get any homework so I wasw able to get this done! YAY! :D And I too have nothing else to say. XD

**Raiinbowface**: I know why do I always do that? I just love being cruel to people at times. But I did update sooner than usual so that should make up for it! :D

**KerushiiSohma**: I knew it! I guess I have to tell my friend Tami that her husband is cheating on her (She's Mrs. Momiji Sohma as well! I'm Mrs. Hatori Sohma! :P) I completely understand where you are coming from. My friends are all into the yaoi pairings and I am just the weirdo in the group. And I hate you! You're so lucky! I hate you so much that your school starts in two weeks!! This is my second week of school and I'm taking all these AP and Honors stuff (Kyoya: You're just taking two classes that's AP and Advanced Acting which is not an honors class! A/N: So Advanced is like Honors…ok I just auditioned but still!) Yeah well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Kamiam714**: Wow that was a really random review gave. Half of it I couldn't understand but I got somewhat of the message. I am going to give you anime homework. And it's very easy. Ok google Vic Mignogna and then I want you to click on the link to Wikipedia and I want a full essay on who he was by the day after you read this fan fiction on who he is where's from, what he does, and why he is so amazing! JK! I am not that heartless. If you read the commentary at the beginning, that's who Vic Mignogna is. Of course he did a lot more but Kyoya just summarized on the big roles he's done. If you don't know what any of the animes that is mentioned go on and I want you to watch all of the Fullmetal Alchemist videos. (You don't have to but at least episode 1). Also to answer the Ouran channel thing. Yeah it's just going to be on DVD no channel. Unless someone posts it on veoh or youtube. That would be very nice. Of course I doubt youtube because of the legal rights issue w/ Funimation.

* * *

A/N: Alright let's get this chapter going before I fall asleep! It's past midnight (at California) and I need to get this up!

* * *

Chapter 10: Loosing a Princess

"Wow is that really Haruhi? He looks so different from before!" All the girls crowded around Haruhi's desk as the class was about to end. Hikaru and Koaru were looking at each other triumphantly as the girls commented about Haruhi's new look. Haruhi was looked at her desk wanting this day to end ASAP.

"Come on Haruhi, we need to get going!" The twins said as they grabbed both her arms and dragged her away from her desk, leaving her belongings and headed towards the music room where a very idiotic prince and his friends were waiting for their arrival.

"I left my bag in the classroom!" Haruhi complained.

"Don't worry about it we'll be right back next period so it doesn't matter anyway. Alright milord, what is today's theme?" The twins asked.

"Theme?" Haruhi asked confused at what they were talking about.

"Why yes every Friday we have a theme for the Host Club! Today's theme is going to be Roman gladiators!" Tamaki proclaimed.

While Tamaki was rambling on about the gladiators, everyone else turned and looked at Haruhi.

"I guess milord hasn't figured it out yet." Hikaru whispered to his brother.

"It doesn't surprise me. He's a complete idiot to begin with." Koaru said.

"Takashi is Tama-chan that slow? I figured it out once I met **her**." Hunny said to the tall male standing next to him.

"Well we must remember Prince Tamaki is a very idiotic prince. And not just because he's blonde." Kyoya stated.

"Umm…what are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked having no idea on what the conversation was about.

"We are talking about how Prince Tamaki hasn't realized that you are a girl." Kyoya said as he wrote on his note pad.

"Oh I don't really care. Genders aren't really all that important to me." Haruhi said.

Everyone stared at her shocked at what she just said. _She doesn't care? This girl is weird._

"Hey everyone come on!" Tamaki said as he noticed that no one was paying attention to him anymore.

"I think we'll have to skip this week. We only have a minute so let's keep it neutral ok?" Kyoya said as he pointed towards the clock tower.

"I guess we have no choice." Tamaki said depressed. "Alright everyone let's get ready for the customers."

They grabbed all the china and placed them on the beautifully crafted wooden tables and then placed the napkins on the plates. Then Hunny and Mori grabbed all the sweets that were in the backroom along with the tea bags and the tea pots. Haruhi stood around observing what everyone was doing. Tamaki motioned his hand and then were standing at the main entrance. Soon the doors opened and a gust of rose petals flew past the beautiful young girls that entered the room.

"Welcome Princesses." They all said and then all the girls had a confused look on their face.

"Isn't today Friday?" One of the girls asked another

"Why isn't there a theme today?" Another asked.

"I am sorry my fair princesses due to the lack of time we had to have a non-theme today. Forgive me." Tamaki pleaded as the girls swooned over at the sight of him.

"Prince Tamaki I heard you hate a kitten." A very familiar voice said. Haruhi looked at where the voice was coming from and found the person. Aya-chan.

"Hello Princess, and yes this is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka." Tamaki said as he pointed towards Haruhi.

"How do you do?" Haruhi smiled sweetly.

Tamaki looked at her and then grabbed her and started spinning in circles. "Aww Haruhi that is so cute! So adorable! Almost like a girl! Cute! Cute! Cute!" Tamaki said as he continued to spin her around. Haruhi was feeling as though she was going to faint any second.

"H-Help Mori-senpai!" Haruhi pleaded. Mori then grabbed Haruhi away from the Prince's clutches.

"Mori that was a bit much." Tamaki said upsettingly.

"He wanted help, so I helped." Mori said and then placed Haruhi back down to the ground.

"Thanks." Haruhi said and then was tapped on the shoulder by Kyoya.

"Apparently you already have a few customers waiting." He pointed to the table and noted that three girls from Haruhi's class was sitting and waiting for her.

"Oh alright. Thank you." Haruhi thanked and then headed towards the table.

Meanwhile back with Tamaki, Aya-chan was talking to him about Haruhi.

"Ah so how have you been treating the little kitten so far?" She asked hoping he was tormenting her. _Damn you Haruhi, you get to spend time with the Prince when we said that you can't go near him._

"Well we've been treating him as much as we treat each other. Compared to us, he's probably feeling like he's living in a life of luxury at the moment." Tamaki stated. Then he looked at Haruhi and noticed how she was acting so calmly towards the girls. _A natural?_

"Alright well if you excuse me I have to get my bag out of the 1-A classroom." Haruhi said as she left the room. She looked for her bag and didn't find it anywhere. _Where is it? Did the teacher move it?_ Haruhi asked herself and then looked at the place where the teacher usually keeps the stuff that gets left behind in the last class. _Nope it's not here either. I should check the lost and found._ She told herself and then past the fountain and saw something in the water. _My bag!! And my wallet is in there as well!_ She then rolled up her sleeves and grabbed her bag, but couldn't find her wallet and started looking for it.

"Playing in the water and leaving your duties for the club? You are some weirdo." Tamaki said behind her.

"Sorry I'm looking for my wallet." Haruhi said and then continued searching for it but then was stopped when she heard a splash. "What are you doing? You'll get wet too!"

"Fool! Handsome men don't get hurt by water." Tamaki stated and then Haruhi stared at him for awhile. "That cute face? How do you do it?" Tamaki asked her.

"Oh shut up!" Haruhi said and then continued searching for it. "Hmm? Yes I found it!" She smiled happily and then both soon got out of the water. "Thanks for the help."

"Hmm? I didn't do anything though." Tamaki stated.

"Well the effort was enough." Haruhi said and then headed back to the music room where everyone was wondering why the two were wet.

"Ayanokouji, can I speak with you for a moment." Kyoya asked.

"Of course." She said and then headed towards him. "What is it that you wanted to talk about."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Kyoya asked. "We know your relationship with Haruhi and how you wanted to torment her." He stated and then all the Hosts came by and looked at the scene taking place.

"How can you accuse me of such a thing? You have no evidence!" She snickered.

Tamaki looked at her and then said, "These photos are enough evidence that we need. You tried to smear a fellow host member."

"Prince Tamaki, Haruhi is not worthy to be around you." She said.

"I think I can choose who is worthy enough to be around me and you are certainly not one of them. You are henceforth banned from the Host Club." He said and then Aya-chan looked downwards as if she was about to cry.

"Prince Tamaki you are such an IDIOT!!" She screamed and then left the room.

"Alright men let's close the day shall we?" Tamaki asked all the hosts. He went towards the door and said "Thank you all for coming! In several months, I will be hosting a ball for my eighteenth birthday celebration. Everyone who is in this room are all invited to attend." He said and soon the girls shrieked with joy at the thought of a ball that the prince is hosting. Haruhi headed towards Tamaki and tapped his shoulder.

"Umm…Thank you." She said shyly.

"Anything for a fellow member Haruhi." He said and then soon everyone had left and Haruhi had come back to her hell on earth where Aya-chan cried and cursed at Haruhi for the remainder of the night.

_This Host Club is so weird. I wonder what the ball is going to be like? _She thought to herself as she ignored everyone around her.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end for chapter 10 or 11 (if you count the prologue)

Tamaki: Yawn I'm gonna go to bed.

Haruhi: Yeah today was a long chapter

A/N: Yep well I really wanted to get all that in this one chapter.

Haruhi: Understood.

A/N: Alright well see you next time and review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N (depressed in the "corner-of-despair"): …

Haruhi: Why is Umma in Tamaki's corner of despair?

Kyoya: Probably cause it's been almost a month since she has updated.

A/N: …Almost a month…What the hell…Darn Homework…Darn School…Darn it all!!

Tamaki: OH NO! UMMA WHATEVER IT IS YOUR READERS WILL FORGIVE YOU!!

A/N: I know…but ALMOST A MONTH?! Soon it will lead up to two months…then a YEAR!! EEK!! OK THAT'S IT! I AM SO TIRED OF SITTING HERE AND DOING MY HOMEWORK!! I AM UPDATING THIS STORY! AND THERE ISN'T A THING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!! I should probably get an editor though just to help out with some stuff...I'LL GET TAMI-CHAN!! She's way smarter than me when it comes to editing! (Tami-chan: You got that right! Geeze you mispelled sitting. It's sitting, not sittink...lol)

Haruhi: But isn't homework more important?

Hunny: Umma-chan would you like some cake?

A/N: Is there strawberry cake?

Hunny: Uh…no…sorry I kinda ate it.

A/N: Review Responses…Grr… I wanted that cake…sob

* * *

**LauraLeia**: Well I'm glad that last chapter made you laugh...hopefull not too hard though. I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!! I'M GOING TO KILL MY SELF!! WAHH!! (Tami-chan: Umma you really need to lay off on the Chocolate Milk. Oh HI! I'm Tami-chan, also Umma4ever's personal editor! :D) And yes I was planning on doing that next chapter. :D Excited just thinking about it. Aww thanks so much! I love getting reviews and I always think it's nice to put review responses becuase it show's that the author cares! (Tami-chan: Since when has she cared?)

**KerushiiSohma**: (Tami-chan: Ahahahahaha I'd like too see your mushroom ogre sloths try to defeat a black belt in karate. Also...MOMIJI'S MINE!!) Well I don't think the mushroom ogre sloths could scare Tami, she'd probably just eat them. She likes mushrooms. (Tami-chan: I do!) Hatori is so mine! I love the cool and emo types...kinda like Kyoya! (Tami-chan: Oh god.) Yeah well I really didn't want to change the setting with Ouran and it kinda already ahd that somewhat Cinderella feel to it. But really all I did was add some characters and tweaked the story just a little bit. Yeah I hope I do survive those dreaded classes of mine. Luckily I switched out of several classes so I have some more free time. But it's still hard to do as many things as I want to right now. Oh and good luck w/ your classes as well. Ah I remeber when I was in Jr. High. But here's some tips: DO THE HOMEWORK!! You'll thank me later. If you don't you'll die miserably in high school. Alright well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D (Tami-chan: Kinda like how you do your homework?)

**kamiam714**: Uh yeah...sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that. (Tami-chan: Yes you did) And yay to randomness! Being Random is my most favorite thing to do in the whole wide world! :D Also I'm following both the anime, and the manga. But I am really just taking different scenes and trying to mix them all to make a whole new story. (Tami-chan: Kinda like those really gross cookies that you tried to make XD) Oh I hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**Raiinbowface**: I know! Why am I soo cruel towards her!! Why? (Tami-chan: Cause you are evil?) Well I have finally updated and again I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!! (Tami-chan: I wonder if Ritsu Sohma is the person writhing this?) I will try to get Tamaki to be less of an idiot...but I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF!! HE'S SO SEXY AS AN IDIOT!! XD

**Ashylne Dark**: What? You've never...? Huh?! But there are soo many! Of course mine was the first then all the sudden there were all these others! (Tami-chan: They're copying you!) I doubt they're copying me though. It might be just a coincidence. Thanks for liking the commentairies. I really enjoy writing them for some odd reason. :D (Tami-chan: Becuase you're weird?) HEY! NO WISHING FOR MORE WISHES THAT'S RULE NUMBER 3!! HAVEN'T YOU WATCHED ALADDIN?!(Tori-chan: Umma may I remind you that you're not a genie?) Alright well I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran even though you probably already knew that. :P

* * *

**Chapter 11: A **Hostess** Cupcake Contains All Natural** **Flavorings** (A/N: I really wanted to use this as the title!)

Haruhi walked into her classroom and saw Hikaru and Koaru laughing their heads off at something funny. Then they waved towards her as she sat down at her desk.

"Hello Haruhi. So how are you?" They said trying to keep the conversation light.

"I'm good." _Other than the fact that I have to pay off a stupid debt._ She thought to herself, but smiled happily.

"That's good. We were just talking about you actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we thought it was funny that milord hasn't figured it out yet." They snickered.

"Figured out what?"

"That you are a girl." They whispered in her ear so that no one else could hear them.

"Oh…well I don't really care."

"What?!" They both asked shocked at her reaction.

"Genders really don't bother me at all." She simply said.

"That's weird." They nodded and then looked at the teacher. Haruhi turned around and grabbed her notebook and began writing down notes for today's lesson.

* * *

Back in 2-A something very weird was going on that no one else knew about other than two Host Club members.

"Tamaki, do you think the dance party is really necessary? I mean you're ball is going to be in three months."

"Kyoya, the reason why I am hosting this dance party is so that if I find the one girl that day then I won't have to go through with that stupid ball. Besides I think that commoner boy, Haruhi doesn't know how to waltz. It would be a good experience for him to learn how." Tamaki smiled.

"You know, I don't think Haruhi would…"

"Ah I could see that girl now…she'd have beautiful porcelain skin, her eyes would be sparkling as if the stars themselves were in her eyes, and her hair would be smooth and silky. Ah just thinking about it is getting me all light headed." He said fantazing over his dream girl.

"Well maybe you should stop thinking about it and pay attention to the lesson young Prince." The teacher said annoyed as everyone stared at him trying to hold their laughter.

"Oh sorry." Tamaki smiled obviously embarrassed.

"…Idiot." Kyoya mumbled so no one could hear him.

* * *

After the classes were over Haruhi went towards her favorite room in the whole entire world: Music Room #3

"Favorite room my ass!" Haruhi shouted towards the ceiling.

"Uh Haruhi are you fighting with the narrator?" Hikaru and Koaru asked.

"She started it!" Haruhi said.

"I did not!" A voice out of nowhere said.

"Oh boy come one let's go before this becomes that really idiotic Disney movie…I think it was called George of the Jungle?" The twins said and then dragged her inside the music room.

* * *

"Ah my darling sons have arrived!" Tamaki said and then smiled brightly.

"…Sons?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah well the Host Club is like a family. The Prince is the Father, Kyoya is the mother, Hunny is the aunt, Mori is the uncle, and we three are the sons in the family tree!" The twins said showing her a complex diagram that made no sense what-so-ever.

"What's with the complex diagram?" Haruhi wondered but then her mind stopped once Hunny jumped on her and then hugged her tightly.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Bun-Bun and I were wondering if you wanted to eat some cake with us. We have a chocolate one, a strawberry one…"

"We ran out of the strawberry one."

"Oh yeah that's right. But we still have that banana one as well." Hunny smiled and then listed more interesting flavor cakes.

"Uh Hunny, thank you for the offer it's just that I am not really all that interested in sweets."

"Oh ok! More for me then!" Hunny smiled and then quickly ate even more cake.

Just as Haruhi turned she was suddenly stopped by the idiotic Prince himself.  
"Ha-ru-hi, are you ready?" Tamaki asked excitedly.

"For what?"

"For…THE DANCE PARTY THIS FRIDAY!!"

"Huh?! Dance Party?" Haruhi asked not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah I decided to throw a dance party this Friday because I wanted to see if I will find my bride-to-be there! Ah just thinking about it gets me excited."  
"Uh…what about the ball?"

"Oh well, I will have the ball it's just that if I find my soon-to-be-bride before the ball, then I don't need one."

"But isn't a ball just like a dance party?" Haruhi asked. Is he really this idiotic?

"?!" Tamaki was speechless and then went into his corner-of-despair.

"Uh…Prince Tamaki?" Haruhi said but was speechless and then the twins appear out of thin air and laugh their heads off.

"Ahahahahahahaha. This is so rich. Koaru get a picture of this!" Hiakru laughed and then Koaru grabbed his camera and started getting pictures of the sadden prince.

"Look I'm sorry. I won't question you anymore alright?" Haruhi said.

Slowly Tamaki got up and then continued. "It's going to be amazing."

"The main reason why he wants to throw this dance party is because he's really bored." Kyoya explained. "He's just using the bride thing as an excuse." He added as he continued writing down notes in his black notebook.

"Ah I see." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi-kun!" Several high pitched voices said behind her.

"Ah I see you got some customers. Well I'll leave them to you." Kyoya said and then went back to his customers.

"Hello, sorry I was making you wait." She smiled and then she began preparing the tea as she talked to the girls.

"Haruhi-kun? Do you use anything on your skin? It's so smooth and flawless." One asked her.

"Ah no." Haruhi said and then continued pouring some tea into the girl's cups. These are such fancy cups. They must be really expensive…Rich bastards. She thought and then smiled towards the girls as they continued to chat.

* * *

While they were not noticing Tamaki was watching his "son" from his table.

"Ah Prince Tamaki must care about Haruhi-kun a lot." One of his customers whispered.

"Ah yes. Oh what if the two fall in love?"

"It'll be just like the twins!" They all said and then were burnt to a crisp from the flames of MOE!!

"Hmm? I could of sworn I just had some customers…did I do something wrong?" Tamaki said staring at the empty chairs and looking at the ashes that covered them.

* * *

The twins were watching Tamaki and continued laughing seeing that all of his customers were gone. "Oh boy, milord must've done something really perverted to make all his customers disappear." Hikaru snickered towards his brother.

"Ah yes." Koaru said and then continued hosting their customers.

* * *

Soon the day has ended and Haruhi was dreading it all day. _I'll be back at home soon, back with my dreadful family…no more like owners. Speaking of which, I haven't seen Aya-chan or Éclair-san all day today. I am scared now._ Haruhi thought and then entered the house where she saw the scariest sight of all…Amy, Aya-chan, and Éclair-san standing in front of the door and giving her the most iciest and coldest glare anyone could ever give her.

"Hello Haruhi, so…I hear you are now in a club…with the Prince?" Amy asked coldly. Haruhi looked at her and said nothing. _Mother and Father in Heaven; what have I done to deserve this torment?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: ...(reading what Tami-chan put on the reviews)...Tami-chan...you're so fired...

Hunny: Umma I'm sorry I ate that strawberry cake.

A/N: It's alright Hunny. I still love you. I hate Tami though! XP

Hunny: YAY!!...I guess?

Mori: …

Kyoya: Well this is very interesting.

Hikaru: I want to kill Amy.

Koaru: Yeah! Too bad she's just a fictional character.

A/N: Well…So are you.

All Ouran Cast: WHAT?!

A/N: REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: OMG I need to update!!

Haruhi: Why?

A/N: It's been two weeks!! I don't want another repeat!!

Tamaki: Yes and this chapter will be featuring me again!

A/N: Yep! Oh that reminds me…Tamaki you have to save the first dance to LauraLeia at the Dance Party in the next chapter.

Tamaki: Wha? I wanted to dance with Haruhi.

Haruhi: …

A/N: You can't dance with her! She's going as a guy remember!

Tamaki: I don't care! Daddy wants to dance with his daughter!!

A/N: SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER YOU MORON!!

Tamaki: …She's not?…

A/N: Grrr!!

Haruhi: Umma, maybe you should just get to the review responses.

Kyoya: Yes this is really wasting my time…

Twins: Get on with it!

Mori: Get on with it…

Hunny: Can we eat cake first?

A/N: Review Responses!!

* * *

**KerushiiSohma**: Alright you have my blessings. :D I don't want Tami-chan to have Momiji after what she did. Also, yeah originally I was going to title it "If Ouran Did Cinderella" but I liked how "If the Slipper Fits" better. It had that ring to it. Yeah I really wanted to capture that cinderellaish feel to it. I mean…Cinderella, you've got your Prince (Tamaki) and then the poor peasant girl (Haruhi) it just works!! :D You better do your homework, if you don't you will die…I only get bad grades because I constantly get some kind of sickness, two weeks it was allergies and now it's a virus. But just how you describe school to me makes me realize something: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IN HIGH SCHOOL! XD I am so cruel.

**ugh**: :( I'm sorry last chapter was so short…hopefully you'll like the length of this chapter. I wanted Tamaki not to realize Haruhi was a girl yet for several reasons. One you will find out in the next chapter when the Dance Party comes! Oh just thinking about it gets me excited!! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter because if you don't I'm gonna cry! JK! I just will try even harder, till my hand starts to cram and then all that is left is bone on my finger tips from typing so much! Oh the joy that will be! :D

**Ashyln Darke**: Ah it's my little stalker. XD JK! JK! Sorry, my friend Anthony was reading my reviews one day and said "This Ashyln Darke is officially your stalker…" Don't worry I punched him afterwards! :D Thank you for liking all my stories so far. It means a lot to me! :D I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell out of the chair. I did that once, forgot the fan fic though, but it was so funny that I fell off my bed and hit my head from my wooden chair that was placed next to my bed for some odd reason then tumble over and hit my closet…Yeah it really hurt. Anyways thanks for liking mine the most out of all of the Cinderella Fan Fics. That means a lot to me! :D

**Marauderwormtail89**: Ok when I saw your user name I instantly thought of Harry Potter. Sorry had to point that out. Well I am glad that the title reeled you in here because my summaries aren't all theat great. So yeah, basically I wanted to do something like a Cinderella story with Ouran, but I love Ouran's story line so much I had to think of what was the best way to make it work and then I just added some stuff that would give Ouran that Cinderella feel to it and then used the basic story line of Ouran and mixed it all together to make a good enough new story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

**LauraLeia**: So we meet again…XD Sorry, I just wanted to say that! Yeah I have just been so busy with school I didn't have any time to get some fan fiction juices to flow through my head. What's funny is that, that's what my friends said when I came back from being sick for three days. I'm glad to be back here though! :D Anyways about your request with the narrative paragraphs…I, in all honesty do not know how to write in that type of form without making it feel rushed. Unless if you can give me an example then I could do it, but narrative paragraphs are my weakness when it comes to literature, I will try though. I hope you will still like this fan fiction though even though I probably didn't do so well to the narative style you were looking for...I need to read some kid book or something...sigh.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Purple Unicorns say I own Ouran, but others don't….SCREW YOU GUYS!! THE PURPLE UNICORNS ARE ON MY SIDE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Haruhi: Oh mother in heaven, how did I ever get in this mess?

* * *

**Chapter 12: Almost like a Cinderella**

"Haruhi, I thought I gave you strict orders to always obey my daughters, and what's the first thing you do? You go to the Host Club and become a member there?! Also, now my precious little Aya-chan, is unable to ever go into the Host Club room because of you!" Amy hollered at Haruhi.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I was looking for a place to study and I didn't realize that the third music room was where the Host Club meets at." Haruhi said.

"Also I heard that there will be a dance party hosted by the Prince? Well you are not to attend. You will be busy with cleaning the house while I'm at the palace making outfits for everyone."

"Yes ma'am." Haruhi said. She left the room and headed back towards her attic room.

She in all honesty could care less about the dance party. It just irritated her that she got into this mess from the Host Club. _If only I hadn't broken that stupid vase…Oh why me?_ She thought as she looked outside her window. She could see the palace sitting on top of a mountain that looked down from the village. On her left she could see the school's grand clock tower and how it glowed in the distance. Then she could see the market place towards the right. Ever since her father's death it's been painful on her to even step foot in that place. _Father…what happened? _She wondered why Amy was so cold towards her, and why Éclair-san and Aya-chan were always treated like spoiled princesses…well to her anyways. She's never met any spoiled princesses so she doesn't know exactly.

The next day arrived and Haruhi was being watched by the two sisters like a hawk stalking its prey.

"You are not to go anywhere near the Prince or the Host Club." Éclair-san sneered.

"Also, if I see you talking with them I will make your punishment even more painful." Aya-chan hissed.

"Alright I understand already." Haruhi said and then walked into her classroom, but as she sat down, two twins came up to her.

"Hello Haruhi! Are you excited about Milord's Dance Party?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Umm…I can't go." Haruhi said.

"What? It's mandatory! You have to go! Who's stopping you?" The twins asked curious as to why Haruhi wouldn't be able to go.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to you guys either." Haruhi continue looking at her desk not wanting to look at them in the eye.

"What?! How can you? Are you being bullied?" Hikaru asked worried.

"…I can't say."

"Haruhi…"

"Alright class let's get started shall we. Mr. Hikaru, is there anything you need to share with the class?"

"No…" Hikaru sat back down at his seat and looked at his notebook.

"Alright then, today we are going to be learning about the Royal Blood Line…" The teacher's voice started fading away as Hikaru began to think about why Haruhi wouldn't be able to talk to them.

"Hikaru, it's better to drop the subject for now." Koaru said as though he was reading his mind.

"Yes you're right."

As soon as class was over, Hikaru and Koaru went towards the music room and found the Prince and his best friend sitting and discussing about the Dance Party that will be held in a few days.

"Alright well we will be needing these many roses and have maybe these many candles. I'm thinking we should have the school orchestra come and play."

"That'll be a big money saver."

"Milord, we have a problem!" The twins said as they ran towards the two.

"What's the matter?" Kyoya asked curious.

"Haruhi says that he won't be able to attend the Dance Party! We think someone is bullying him." The two said in unison.

"Someone is bullying Haruhi? How did you come up with this solution?" Tamaki asked the two.

"He said 'I'm sorry I'm not allowed to talk to you guys either.' It has to be that!"

"Hmm…well I did some research…apparently he has connections to the Tonnerre siblings. They must be the one's bullying him." Kyoya said.

"Hmm…That's still not enough though." Tamaki said.

They continued looking for other reasons of why Haruhi is acting so weird. Kyoya looked at her past and found several interesting facts about her. Tamaki and the twins did some private investigation against the two sisters and how they would talk to Haruhi whenever they saw her.

"You know it's really funny. She looks better as guy then she does as a girl. AHAHAHAHA!" Aya-chan sneered.

Tamaki looked at the conversation, but thought they must've been talking about someone else. While the twins were as red as you could get. One more insult and they were going to attack.

"Milord…what are you planning on doing?"

"Hmm…I am not sure yet. I want Haruhi to be at the dance party, but I don't know…Ah ha! I got it!"

"What is it Milord?"

"It'll be like Cinderella and we will be taking the part as the Fairy God-Father." Tamaki said.

"Nice Save." The twins said and agreed.

Friday had finally come and everyone was busy talking about the Dance Party. All the girls were talking about their beautiful gowns and who had made them, and then the boys…well they weren't really part of the same conversation but they mainly talked about which girl they were going to take. The Host Club was busy as ever, and many of the customers were complaining that Haruhi hasn't been hosting for the last three days.

"I am very sorry about the fact that Haruhi could not be here today as well. Will you like to have another host for the time being?" Kyoya smiled and asked sweetly towards the girls. Several girls agreed while others left and remained loyal towards the avoiding Host Member, who was currently sitting in one of the Libraries getting homework done.

"Why is that in History all they talk about is the Royal Blood Line? Is it because the prince attends the school here or something?" Haruhi said and then continued reading the book that was assigned called, The Royal Line. Outside the library was the two evil sisters staring and making sure that Haruhi wasn't even near the Host members.

"AHAHAHA, this is so much fun! Watching Haruhi in her pitiful state of mind! AHAHAHA!" Éclair-san laughed.

"I told you to not laugh! You snort!" Aya-chan said.

"Well at least I can dance. Maybe it's a good thing that they banned you from the Host Club!"

"Shut up! I'm going to class!" Aya-chan said after the bell rung.

"Alright well I will too." Éclair-san said and then both of them headed off to their classes.

"Oh I lost track of time! Better get to class!" Haruhi said to herself. Then headed back to Calss 1-A, where she saw two identical twins looking at her and then smiled.

"Hello Haruhi!" They both said in unison

"…"

"Ah that's right…" Hikaru started.

"Can't talk to us..." Koaru finished the sentence.

"Ahh this is getting tiresome." The twins said and then looked at the teacher for the next lesson.

The day had ended and everyone was either going home or heading back to the Host Club. As Haruhi got out of the classroom she saw all the Host Club Members standing and then grabbed her away and headed towards the Host Club room. Tamaki placed her in a chair and then flashed a light in her face as all the other Host Members were watching.

"Alright Haruhi. Why have you been avoiding the Host Club?" Tamaki questioned.

"…I'm going home." Haruhi said and then got up and headed back towards the door.

"…Haruhi." Mori said. Haruhi looked back and then sat back down on the chair.

"The reason why I am avoiding you is because being around you guys makes me in trouble. Just by doing this you guys are already extending my chores." Haruhi said.

"What? Are your parents strict or something?" Hunny asked.

"I don't have parents. I live with my father's old house keeper and her daughters." Haruhi said.

"You poor thing." Tamaki said and then hugged her.

"Ack! Let go of me!" Haruhi said and then got out of the Prince's clutches.

"I realize what your life is like at the moment. But what the problem is that we have been getting lists of complaints of customers wanting you to come back to the Host Club and it has gotten to the point where we are losing a lot of money."

"What Kyoya is trying to say is that we enjoy you being here and we don't want you to avoid us. Also, the customers like you as well, Haru-chan." Hunny explained and then Hugged Haruhi. "Don't leave Haru-chan." He started to cry.

"I guess I'll have to put up with the evil sisters if it means that I'll be able to hang around with you guys." Haruhi said and then soon everyone was in a large group hug, excluding Mori and Kyoya.

"Alright now my sons; get your brother ready for the dance party."

"Uh…wait! I've got chores to do..."

"Don't worry we've hired a maid to take care of those." Koaru said

"It's not really the point of getting it done; it's my punishment for going against the housekeeper's daughters." Haruhi explained.

"We've taken care of that as well…We put a note explaining everything. Now let's get ready!"

"Wait! Hold on a sec I can dress myself! GET OUT!!" Haruhi said and kicked the two twins out of the changing area.

Meanwhile back at the Tonnerre house, Amy, Aya-chan, and Éclair were staring at a maid that was cleaning their house from floor to ceiling and then stared at the note that they received.

_To the Tonnerre Family, _

_We have taken Haruhi by force to the Dance Party and to make it up, we have hired this maid to do the chores that you require Haruhi to do. If you have any complaints about it, please talk to the Ootori family staff. We're sure that they would fix anything that will suit you. Also, if you ever threaten Haruhi again, we will inform everyone who you really are and I am sure that the Queen herself will be very pleased to what we've discovered. _

_Best Regards, _

_The Host Club _

"Mother, I'm scared." Éclair-san said.

"Don't worry about it, as long as Haruhi remains quiet about us threatening her then we will be alright." Amy said and then left the house and headed back towards the palace.

* * *

A/N: DUM DUM DUM!! What are they hiding? I wonder…

Tamaki: NINJAS!

A/N:…No.

Tamaki: …Hmm…I give up.

A/N: You know what I haven't done in soo long...HIT TAMAKI TILL HE ACTUALLY REALIZES THAT HIS FATHERLY LOVE IS LOVE ITSELF GAME!!

Tamaki: NOOO!!

A/N: Hee hee REVIEW!! :D


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello everyone! I had to right this done especially because my sister had her baby boy!! So this chapter is for her! :D

…

A/N: Forget you guys! REVIEW RESPONSES!!

* * *

**kamiam714**: Yes please do! :D Hope you like this chapter! If you don't then you can flame me. :D And then I'll use my rabid vampire moose to go and eat your soul. MWAHAHAHA! JK! :D Well again. Thanks 4 your review!

**KerushiiShoma**: Tamaki is more like a KING in Host Club Standard but to me I think of him as my idiotic prince…sigh…complete opposite of Yuki-kun! XD wrong series! Ehem…I'm glad to help! If you want any more self esteem boosts just let me know. ;D Who hasn't put Amy on their defective Death Note yet? That is a great assumption, but alas YOU ARE SO OFF!! XD Hee hee! My own friends don't even know what I've got up my sleeve. XD DNINJAS?! What…the…F? I think you had too much sugar my younger and will never be as much as an anime freak as me friend. XD Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**ugh**: I was right?! OMG! I WAS RIGHT!! This has never happened to me before! XD OMG! I'm getting mine soon! :D OMG you're a Hana-Kimi Fan?! EEK!! X3 I WANT THERE TO BE AN ANIME!! WAAAH!! :'( I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**marauderwormtail89**: YES HP FAN!! I should introduce you to the biggest HP nerd, my friend dogluv101 can answer so many things from that book it freakin' annoys me!! That's why I'm into Anime, because she doesn't know anything except for Inuyasha. XD Anyhow, I think I read one of your fan fics. I forgot the title but it was like the teachers are evil and are mean to everyone…yeah. Sorry I'm terrible at describing stuff, especially when it's been awhile. :D I lol at that part too! Weird!! :o I AM SO PLAYING THAT GAME!!

**Ashlyn Darke**: Oh really! Well that's your b-day gift! XD HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!! WOOHOO!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D Yep I think pretty much anyone who reads the commentaries loves that game! :D Oh I want the next chapter of Ouran to come out already! :'( Please…

* * *

Disclaimer: I have now joined alliances with the Flying Pink Ponies of Death! So hopefully that will get people's attention that I SO DO OWN OURAN!! If not, then oh well. :'(

* * *

**Chapter 13: The clock strikes 13**

Tamaki was standing next to his best friend Kyoya and had been dancing with every girl he could find, and all of them were pretty…but they were missing something. There was no…spark. There was no automatic feeling of butterflies or even the tiniest bit of love. It was just a dance to him.

"Kyoya, what is wrong with me? Am I being too picky about the perfect girl I want to marry?" Tamaki asked.

"Well you have to picky, after all. You're going to be stuck with this woman for the rest of your life."

"Well yeah…but I thought I would've found her by now." Tamaki whined.

"Just be patient I'm sure she'll pop up. Maybe not today, but you'll find her."

"Yeah. Hmm? Where are Haruhi and the twins?"

"Ah…They might be outside or something." Kyoya said.

"I guess so."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." Tamaki nodded and then his best friend left the ball room and headed towards another room where two twins were holding a certain someone hostage.

"I am not going to go through with this!"

"Come on! Milord is bored and you haven't danced with anyone yet."

"That's because somebody tripped me and I twisted my ankle badly."

"I said I was sorry." Koaru said. "Now hold her still Hikaru!"

"You got it!" Hikaru said and kept her in place as they did some finishing touches on her outfit.

"Alright you two hurry up. I don't think Prince Tamaki can wait for me forever and he starting to worry about you guys." Kyoya said.

Hikaru and Koaru were finally done and then let Haruhi look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a lavender ball gown with sequins sewn on the bust in a floral pattern, had white silk rose petals inside the lacey top layer, she wore a wig with soft curls that fell to her back and had soft side swept bangs, then her makeup was light and delicate that enhanced her natural beauty, to top it all off she wore beautiful glassy slippers. Overall she looked nothing like herself. _I feel so over dressed. I hope I don't stand out...That'll be embarrassing. Man these slippers are killing me! How in the world did Cinderella dance in these?_

"She's so kawaii!!" The twins exclaimed and then dragged her out of the room and took her in the ball room where everyone was dancing and Tamaki was preoccupied with another girl smiling happily. "Ah I guess Milord is doing well! So much for this." The twins said as Haruhi was trying to make a quick escape.

Tamaki bowed towards the girl and then looked at the twins. "Ah! There you are! Uh…where is Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh he's outside somewhere. We kinda got separated. Don't worry I'm sure he'll get here safely." Hikaru said and then looked at his brother.

"Alright then." Tamaki said and then felt an awkward silence in the midst of their conversation.

"Any luck?" Koaru asked trying to break the silence.

"Sadly no. It's just that for some odd reason, whenever I danced with all the girls and there was just no…" Tamaki stopped himself and then shook his head

"What?" The both asked in unison.

"Ah forget it. It sounds stupid." Tamaki shook it off.

"You're probably right. Alright well we wish you luck Milord." They said and then bowed their heads.

"Ah yes thank you." Tamaki smiled and then he was alone again. _Again._ He looked at the scene and saw many girls dancing around with several other men who were invited and as his eyes wondered they stopped at this one particular girl. _A-An Angel?_ He thought as his eyes followed the beautiful girl. Her back was facing him so he wasn't sure of what her face looked like. Oh I wish she'd turn around so I could see her face. Tamaki said and then his wish was granted. Her face was indeed angelic. Everything about her was like a dream. _Who is that?_ He thought to himself and then he noticed that she was walking outside the ball room. _Oh no! My princess can't be leaving yet! It's not even midnight! _

Tamaki made his way towards the girl and tapped her delicate shoulder ever so lightly. She turned and then he saw her beautiful chocolate brown orbs. Her skin was glowing under the chandeliers and her dress was sparkling from the sequins. It sparkled so much that Tamaki was actually being blinded by it. But for some odd reason he didn't even realize it. He led her in a slow waltz and then soon they were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. He stared at her deeply in her eyes and then felt as if they were floating in mid-air. Everything around them had disappeared. He felt as though the dusts of the stars were in her eyes and the dance floor was the soft and very still clouds. He was in another world with his true love. They both stopped and then the girl headed outside motioning him over there.

His legs started moving on their own and then he found himself standing in the rose garden staring at the beautiful girl before him. _What should I say? Should I remain quiet? What do I say when she turns around? Oh god, what am I going to do?_ His face was nervous and soon his legs were shaking, soon he ran towards the door away from the girl. _What in the world? I am not going to miss this chance!_ He vowed and then he went back to the place he was standing before, but his princess was gone. He looked at the clock. It was midnight and all he had left was a Stuart Weitzman glass slipper. _So…my Cinderella is not a peasant after all._

Meanwhile back in the other room, Haruhi was undressing herself and putting on her original suit that she came in. As she was doing this she felt her thoughts drifting back and forth towards Tamaki. _Why did I feel as though my broken heart was suddenly repaired again? Why did I feel like Tamaki was…Oh I don't know anymore!_ Haruhi argued with herself. She finished dressing and then went back out towards the ball room and saw all the Host Members talking in their group.

"Ah Haruhi! There you are! Guess what?"

"What is it senpai?"

"I found my Cinderella! See?" He said and then showed her the glass slipper.

"Those shoes are ¥210,000,000 a pair. So my Cinderella must be from some wealthy family. So that narrows it down to about…no one." Tamaki said sadly.

Hikaru and Koaru looked at eachother and then looked at Haruhi with wide eyes. "Umm…Wow."

"What is?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." The twins both giggled and then they looked at each other again.

"Alright I want everyone to look into this at once!" Tamaki ordered.

"Alright. Well I'll have all of the student's background checked and see who could afford very expensive slippers." Kyoya said.

"Alright Host Members, our mission is: TO FIND THE CINDERELLA OF OURAN!"

Tamaki discussed about the plan that was too hard to follow, while the others had a very bad situation on their hands. Haruhi is the Cinderella of Ouran and Tamaki is the Idiotic Prince of Ouran.

"We need to think of something Takashi." Hunny said as he was eating a piece of cake.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

* * *

A/N: Ooh I wonder what they'll do? Sorry this was a short chapter.

Tamaki: Ah! Am I that idiotic?

Haruhi: You actually are even more of an idiot in real life.

Tamaki: WAAHH!! HARUHI IS SOOO MEAN!!

Amy: Why do I want my daughters to marry his character again?

A/N:…(I got's an idea!) HEY EVERYONE!! LET'S PLAY: HIT THE STEP MOTHER TILL SHE BECOMES NICE GAME…ALONG WITH THE STEPSISTERS!!

Tonnerre Family: OH NO!!

Host Club: WE ARE SOO IN!!

FAN GIRLS: YES!!

A/N: THANK YOU MARAUDERWORMTAIL89 FOR YOUR AWESOMNEST GAME EVER!! XD

I NEED A LIFE!!

REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello my fellow Ouran Fans. It has been so long since I last updated. Too tell the truth I had what you would call a writer's block. No matter, just a few hours ago I was watching the new Ouran English Dub DVD and then realized that it has been 3 weeks since I last posted. So I told myself: GET OFF THE DAMN COUCH AND START WRITING YOU MORON!

Haruhi: Wow what a way to ruin the elegant mood.

Tamaki: I'll say. Umma you'd be a terrible Princely Character if you were a boy.

A/N: Why would I want to be like you?

Tamaki: What is that suppose to mean?!

Haruhi: Oh brother.

A/N: Well let's see…REVIEW RESPONSES

* * *

**kamiam714**: Alright hold on one sec (Goes to Tamaki. "Oh Tamaki kamiam714 wanted me to give this to you!" Tamaki: Oh really? "Yes" throws pointy objects at him Tamaki: Ouch! "oh Tonnere family I have something for you as well" Tonnerre family: NO!!!) Alright well now that that is taken care of I am so glad that you still like this fan fiction for this long. :D Anyways, I have granted your wish and have given you more, however this chapter is a little short. Sorry. Next chapter will definitely be longer. I promise. :D

**marauderwolf89**: Oh I hate that as well! :( I've had those experiences where I mixed up some of my other passwords and it was a huge mess. Anyways, yes Tamaki is very stupid and had really crazy ideas and plans. Next chapter will be a huge ordeal about his plan. It may not look like it at the end of this chapter but trust me it is all part of my plan. My crazy and bizarre plan. You're game is so much fun! I want to play it again! But I'm too tired at the moment so I think I'll save that for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a little shorter than the other chapters.

**KerushiiSohma**: But you've got love Yuki and Tamaki. They are just too perfect you can't help it. :D Well keep trying to curse Amy. We all know Amy will be miserable. ;) Of course you never know. I might just surprise every one and make her life great. Probably not though. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**ugh**: Thanks 4 liking the last chapter. You're not the only one that had that dream buddy. I had a very similar dream except I was at AnimeExpo and they were announcing a Hana-Kimi Anime. I was so excited and then I woke up and found myself at Borders realizing that I fell asleep as I was reading the manga book. XD Oh well! We Hana-Kimi fans can dream can't they?!

**Ashyln Darke**: I'm glad you thought it was funny. And yes as much as it kills me we all realize that Tamaki is an idiot. Unfortunately. I will never tell. You will just have to find out on your own! :D I am so mean. Well I do hope you enjoy this next chapter even though it is short. :( I tried but I felt the need to cut off at a certain point. :D

**FFVII**: Gr8 game btw. Ok well I do have plans to have that all set up and everything. I'm still working on it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it is a short one. :D

**Kyra Neo**: (Tamaki: WHY ARE PEOPLE THROWING STUFF AT ME?!?!) Ah well Tamaki is stupid for one. And that is not because he is blonde! Just wanted to get that all straightened out because I am a blonde and if I said that it was because he is blonde then I would be saying that I am stupid myself. Also, it is so obvious that I am almost considering of just making him realize his feelings right now. Of course if I do that then it will basically be the end of the story. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't even know why I do these things when it is obvious that I don't own Ouran. :'(

* * *

**Chapter 14: Gazing**

Tamaki gracefully looked outside the stain glass window from the Third Music Room. The sun hit the colored glass and the light that shone through it was dancing in his golden hair. All the girls were melting from the sight of it. Of course, the only one that seemed unaffected by it was Haruhi.

"I don't understand why girls swoon at the sight of him. He still looks like an idiot no matter what pose he does." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

The twins looked at her and then laughed at her comment. "Ah Haruhi. You are so funny." They continued laughing. Tamaki was now out of his trance and looked at the two freshmen on the floor rolling around with laughter.

"Will you two please knock it off? You are disrupting the guests." Kyoya said as he was writing down something on his little note pad.

"Ah come on Kyoya-senpai. Why are you so stingy all of the sudden?" They asked the dark lord confused. He looked towards Tamaki and then realized what was happening. Due to Tamaki's constant daydreaming of his "Cinderella" he has been losing more and more customers, which is reducing the money that the Host Club usually makes.

"Haruhi, you now owe ¥ 25,000 because of this." He said as he was taking out all his anger on Haruhi.

"Me?!" She asked shocked. Oh why did Senpai get all caught up with the Cinderella thing?

"Well, you could blame us as well. We wanted to dress up Haruhi so we'll take the blame." Hikaru said and then Kaoru agreed that it was only fair that they would take the blame.

"I'm actually surprised you guys are willing to do this." Haruhi said shocked at their action.

"Well, we figured it would only be fair. After all, if we didn't dress you up like that then milord wouldn't have fallen in love with you and you wouldn't have to be in this mess." They both said in unison.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled at them.

The two looked at her and then both of their faces were turning red. "You're welcome."

"Ah Haru-chan, would you like to eat cake with me and Usa-chan? We got a strawberry cake, a chocolate cake, a white cake, a princess cake…"

"Ah no thank you Hunny-senpai. I'm really not in the mood for anything sweet at the moment." Haruhi said.

"Ah ok. Well if you want any, just let us know." Hunny smiled and then jumped back to his guests and started devouring mountains of cakes in several bites.

Haurhi looked at Tamaki and noticed that he had gone back to his gazing. His customers were starting to leave the prince into his thoughts and head back towards the classes. _What was that feeling that I had when I was dancing with him? _She thought to herself as she continued staring at him. _What is this weird feeling that I'm having right now?_ She turned her attention towards her customers and then she shook it off as nothing and continued hosting her guests.

"Ah wasn't Tamaki beautiful at the dance party? Haruhi, where were you? I wanted to dance with you so badly."

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking outside for awhile." Haruhi said as she thought up a good lie.

"Oh Haruhi what were you thinking about?" A girl asked curiously.

"I was thinking about what would happen if Prince Tamaki would've taken one of you lovely ladies."

"Oh Haruhi, we love you much more than Prince Tamaki."

"Even though it would be nice to be a princess…Being with you makes me feel like I am a princess already."

"Thank you. I'm flattered by that comment." Haruhi smiled.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki again and was surprised that he was still gazing at the window. _I wonder what he's thinking? Is he thinking about me? Is he trying to think of who was his Cinderella at the dance party? What is it?_ Haurhi thought and then went back to the girls and started pouring tea into the tea cups. She got up from her seat and excused herself and then headed towards Tamaki.

"Umm…Prince Tamaki, are you alright?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Tamaki looked up and then shook his head trying to shake himself out of his little trance. "Ah Haruhi, oh please you don't have to use such formality."

"I know, but it feels weird not saying it."

"Well it feels weird to me when you do say it."

"Sorry. Umm…Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm…not what I was going for but it'll do for now. What is it?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm alright. Why are you asking such a silly question Haruhi?"

"It's just you've been in a daze for awhile now that you lost all your customers."

"Oh really?! Gosh I must've gotten very little sleep last night!" Tamaki laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright though?"

"I told you, I am alright."

"Ok." Haurhi smiled and then headed back to her customers.

Hmm…To be in a gaze and not realize that all my customers had left. That is amazing. Tamaki thought to himself and then turned his attention towards the door as it opened. A beautiful brunnete had walked into the door. Her hair was a chocolate brown with side swept bangs and her orbs were a honey brown color. Tamaki was speechless as the girl came in. It's her! He thought to himself as she continued walking.

"Hello my name is Megumi, I'm new here and I heard that the Prince was in this Host Club."

"Ah so you are here for Prince Tamaki." Kyoya said but then was cut off as Tamaki came to her and kissed her delicate hand.

"Hello Cinderella."

* * *

A/N: And that is all I am going to say for now.

Tamaki: What?!

A/N: I am really tired right now. It's almost midnight and I want to go to bed.

Haruhi: I'm heading home.

Tamaki: Huh? Haruhi wait for me!

Haruhi: Why should I wait for you?

Tamaki: uh…

Hikaru: Oh I see, you wanted to stay at Haruhi's place is that it milord?

Kaoru: Oh I think it is.

Hunny: So what Takashi and I do it all the time.

Hikaru: Uh Hunny that is different.

Hunny: Huh? What do you mean?

Mori: It's different.

Kyoya: Well I am heading home. Good night everyone.

A/N: Alright well bye!

REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello fellow Ouran luvers. It has been so long since I updated and I will tell you why: First of all my grades were dropping and I had to get my grades up, so I had no time to come up with anything for the next chapter, secondly I was helping my friend Tami-chan (yes the same one who wrote all those comments on the REVIEW RESPONSES, look back to 12. Chapter 11) If you are interested in it, there is more info about it on my profile. Thirdly I was mourning the death of my Xbox 360 12/25/06-10/22/07 Yeah I am that insane.

Haruhi: You were mourning about a video game player?

A/N: Not just any! It was an XBOX 360!!!

Tamaki: Poor Umma. I'll buy you one!

A/N: No thank you. I'm getting another one 4 X-mas!

Kaoru: That's cool.

Hikaru: Yep.

Hunny: Why would you get that? Why not cake?

A/N: XBOX 360's last longer than cakes!

Hunny: Not true. I had a cake and it…Oh wait never mind. :D

Mori:…

Kyoya: Well I heard you go the new Ouran DVD how did you like it?

A/N: It's good and it's making a lot of money! :D

Haruhi: Why is that you two are so different yet still similar.

A/N: I don't know. I'm not AB so that can't be the reason.

Haruhi: Ok

A/N: Well REVIEW RESONSES!!!

* * *

**Rosychan**: Yes a new victim of the REVIEW RESPONSES. JK! Yes this is Megumi from Ouran chapter 65. There will be a slight jealousy scene in this, but not too bad. Even though there is going to be a little out of character of Haruhi. Thank you so much for thinking that my story is good. However I will tell you this, writing this during the school year is very hard to accomplish. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well since this was indeed a hard one to figure out. :D

**AngelHost19**: What do we have here? Another victim? Oh joy! :D Sorry yes this is Megumi from chapter 65. Thank you so much for liking this story so far. Hopefully this chapter won't change your opinions even though there is a little bit of out of characterness from Haruhi, not too much though…hopefully. :D Enjoy!

**KerushiiShoma**: (Amy: You can't kill me I am a fictional character! A/N: She's got a point there!) Why would Kyoya have anything to do with this? O.o (A/N: I thought she was smart considering I would have to change my ideas whenever she'd guess the outcome :'( How sad.) Sorry! Amy…well I guess you'll just have to find out yourself. You had about half of the outcome. (gives you pat on the back) Oh I love S.A. it's basically my third favorite manga/anime. If you need help just PM me, and I'll see what I can do. :D

**marauderwormtail89**: Megumi is from chapter 65 of Ouran from the manga (obviously) and basically makes Haruhi jealous. So that's basically who she is. Yeah but I hate short chapters! This was me (I should probably end it there, because I'm already setting myself up for a writer's block) T_T So yeah, but you are right they are intruging and it's better than not posting at all. :) I am so sorry it took me so long to update this! This is probably by far the worse situation I have been in. Alright well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Kyra Neo**: I'm sorry, but it had to happen I was going through a writer's block and when I read the new chapter I was like (this would help a little bit) so I put her in. Don't worry she's not going to be evil, since really it's not her fault she fell in love with Tamaki and she didn't realize that Haruhi was a girl and had feelings for Tamaki as well. It's only natural! Well I hope I didn't make you too angry and that you'll actually be reading this chapter…If I did I am so sorry. :'(

**ugh**: What? What? What? Vat is tvis? I'll tell you vat tvis is…it's that you can't spell! LOL! JK! JK! Oh god I'm turning into my friend Tami. Ok well basically I was having this writer's block and when I read the new chapter I was like (ooh! This could work!) So I placed her in there and also Tamaki is such an idiot he actually CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S NOT BUTTER! XD So yeah I just placed it in there so that it would give the chapter something that people would be like this : O.O (I was so not expecting this!) I like twists so yeah. I really want Hana Kimi to turn into an anime! :D It's so mistreated! It deserves better! :o Alright well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**kamiam714**: Hunny is adorable! You can't help but squish him! (squishes Hunny, Mori pulls Hunny away. :'() At least I tried. Well I am sorry that it took me this long to update I promise I won't take as long but my grades were dropping and then my friend Tami needed my help and then there was the Xbox thing I just couldn't think of anything! :'( I'm so sorry! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :o

**FFVII**: I know it was fast, but I was having a writer's block and I needed something to get the story moving. It just felt like there had to be something in it. I couldn't have the searching yet because then it would feel too rushed and so yeah. This chapter isn't as fast though so don't worry. Also, I do hope that Tamaki realizes that Megumi is the wrong girl. (prays) Ok well I hope you like this chapter even though it was a long wait.

**AshylnDarke**: (Tamaki: AHHH!!! NO MORE HITTING!!!) XD Ah it's ok! Sorry I kinda placed everyone where they are like (DIE TAMAKI!!!) XD I forgive you for the ranting. I would be ranting to if I was a reader and not the writer. This would be me: (WHY TAMAKI? WHY!!!!! I HATE YOU! [throws laptop to the wall] WAAHH!!!) Well…then again…O.o I hope you enjoy this wonderful chapter of If the Slipper Fits! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Do I honestly have to do these. I mean the Purple Unicorns already know that I own Ouran. Can't we just leave it at that?

* * *

**Chapter 15: Maybe**

The twins looked at Tamaki angrily. Their faces were red with one stress mark appearing around them. Haruhi looked at him regularly hiding all her real emotions that were trying to come out. There was a part of her that wanted to slap him across the face, and another part of her which wanted to yell her heart out and tell him that she is actually a girl, but she didn't. She turned her face as she was fighting back tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt her eyes steaming from the tears that were turning to vapor against her skin which was boiling every second. She felt like she was going to pass out but had to stop herself from falling. She looked at the Megumi girl and noticed that she had long auburn hair that went down towards her back. Her eyes were golden brown and her skin was a creamy ivory color.

Hunny looked at her as well and then noticed something very interesting. "Doesn't anyone else notice that Megumi looks a lot like Haru-chan?" He asked forgetting that Tamaki didn't know that Haruhi was a girl.

"C-Chan? Hunny Haruhi is a guy." Tamaki stated as he looked at Haruhi and then at Megumi, noticing a slight resemblance to both of them.

The twins looked at Tamaki and realized that their faces were even redder from before. "Come on Haruhi let's go." Hikaru said as he grabbed Haruhi's hand away. "Yeah let's let Prince Tamaki have his alone time with his _Cinderella_." The trio left the Host Club room and slammed the door as loud as they could making the door shake a little bit.

Megumi looked at the door. "Did I do something wrong? Why is everyone calling me Cinderella?" She asked.

"Everyone is calling you that because you are Cinderella my princess." He kissed her hand gently.

Megumi's face turned red as he did this. "Ok." She giggled.

The three other Host Club members turned away from the couple and looked at each other. "I thought Haru-chan was Cinderella." Hunny said confused at what is going on.

"Well Prince Tamaki thinks that Haruhi is a guy and also Haruhi was wearing girl's clothing so he wouldn't have known it was Haruhi anyway. I was hoping you all would've realized that. Wasn't the whole thing mainly a joke in the first place?"

"Well yes, but we wanted to see Haru-chan in a dress." Hunny admitted and looked at Mori.

"Yes." Mori nodded.

"I see. Well there is nothing we can do at the moment. I think it's best if we just stayed put for the mean time. When the ball arrives I will figure something out. So please don't worry."

"But the ball isn't till April and it's only January."

"So in 4 months we have to figure out how to fix this." Kyoya stated and began writing in his notebook. "I will be heading back to class." Kyoya said and grabbed Tamaki's ear. "Come on Prince Tamaki, next class is about to start." He said as Tamaki was pulled away from Megumi.

"Ouch! Kyoyaaah!!! Ouch let me go!!!" Tamaki cried as Kyoya pulled on his ear and left the Host Club room.

"Umm…I guess I'll head on out as well." Megumi said sheepishly and then soon was followed by all the other girls.

"Takashi, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Mori admitted he grabbed the small boy and started walking out of the empty room and headed towards their next class.

The day had finally ended. Haruhi was back in her attic room looking at the lights going on one by one. The moon replaced the sun and its light was hitting her face. She turned away and lay on her mattress crying her heart out in the pillow. Why…Why am I crying? Why does my chest hurt so much? _Why did I…Why did I…fall in love with…him. Oh come on Haruhi you can pull through with this. You aren't a girl who cries at situations like this. Prince Tamaki's flirted with many other girls. Knowing him he'll probably get over her within a week. Yeah just one week…one week._

"Haruhi! Come down here at once!" Amy's voice hollered across the house.

Haruhi got back up and took two deep breaths trying to calm herself down and then wiped away all her tears and started walking down the stairs but stopped when she heard another woman's voice.

"My daughter has just transferred into Ouran last week."

"Oh that is absolutely wonderful Mika. Now where is your daughter right now?" Amy's voice asked.

"She's looking around at the market place. She's so much like her father."

"I guess she's her 'daddy's little girl'." Amy chuckled.

"Yes, she definitely is."

"Oh where is Haruhi." Amy said irritated.

"Here I am." Haruhi walked towards the two women and looked at the other woman sitting across from Amy. She had dark brown hair and black narrow eyes. She wore a black dress embroidered with gold flowers along the bottom towards the mid torso. Her skin was pale and her face was strict and fierce.

"What are you looking at girl?" She asked coldly.

Haruhi shook her head. "Sorry. Do you need anything ma'am?"

"Yes, I need you to make us some tea. Also please let Kanoya-san and her daughter stay in your room. It is an attic, but I am afraid that is all we have left in this small little house."

"Why not have Éclair-san or Aya-chan share their rooms. I'm sure it would be much more comfortable. It's awfully chilly in the attic." Haruhi stated realizing that she'd put her outside with the chickens.

"Nonsense! That attic is perfectly warm enough. I placed you in there and you didn't mind it." Amy scoffed. Haruhi turned away realizing there was no use getting past her.

"I think I agree with the girl, Amy. My daughter has a very weak immune system. Can't we stay in one of your girl's rooms?" She asked. Haruhi could tell she really didn't want to stay in an attic while she was here.

Amy nodded realizing that this was a friend of hers and she should be treated better. "Alright. I will get Haruhi to prepare the rooms for you two to stay here comfortably." Amy smiled. Haruhi looked back and then realized that Amy was giving her a rather nasty glare as if she could kill her. Before Amy could say anything else a light tap on the door was heard. Haruhi reached for the door. She looked outside and saw the girl that was causing her so much pain.

"Ah Megumi dear, you've come back. How was the market place?"

"Ah it was good. I grabbed some stuff and I was hoping to make. Wow you look awfully like Prince Tamaki's friend…I think his name was Haruhi."

Haruhi looked at her and debated whether or not to tell her. She sighed. "I am Haruhi."

"What?! But you're wearing a dress? Or do guys from poor families usually do that?" Megumi asked confused at why Haruhi was wearing what she was.

"It's a long story." Haruhi sighed. _Can this day get any worse than it is?_

"Haruhi…"

"Sorry ma'am. I'll go and get the tea."

"Let me help you please. I want to see the kitchen anyways." Megumi asked sweetly. She looked at her mom seeing if it was ok. Her mother nodded and then looked back at Haruhi.

"Alright." Haruhi said giving up. "I'll show you where everything is." She said and directed her to the small kitchen. "Sorry if it's small. This house is really more for a smaller family than this." Haruhi said and then placed the kettle over the fire place waiting for the water to boil.

"Ah I see. So is Amy your mother?" Megumi asked curiously.

"No, she's my guardian." Haruhi snarled. She hated considering her guardian since all she really ever did was make her life miserable.

"Is she nice to you?"

"Is putting you in an attic and treating you like a servant considered nice?" Haruhi asked sarcastically.

"No." Megumi stated. She looked at Haruhi and then looked at the kitchen. She then glanced at a picture that was sitting on the fireplace mantle. "Is this your family?" She asked pointing towards it.

"Yeah. That's my mom, she died when I was little, and that's my dad. He died recently from…" Haruhi caught herself before she could finish.

"From…?" Megumi asked.

"Ah it's nothing. I don't really like talking about it." Haruhi admitted. _I can't tell her; of all people…I can't tell anyone. It's none of their concern. _

Megumi looked at her and then felt sadden. _It must've been something awful._ She thought and then patted Haruhi's back. "It's alright. If it makes you feel any better I have mean grandparents and they are forcing my parents to divorce if my father continues with this plan he wants to do. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but I bet it's something with business. He's a famous chef in the neighboring kingdom."

"That's sad. At least you can still see him."

"Ah no. I haven't seen him in a month. I haven't even been able to contact him either, so it's basically feels like he's dead. Also, my mother has gotten colder about it and yesterday we met up with her old friend, Amy and she let us stay here. I really do miss him though."

"Don't worry. Within time you'll get past it. I know he's probably thinking about you and your mother right now."

Megumi looked at her and then felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She smiled and nodded. "You're right. Thank you."

Haruhi smiled and then thought of something. "Megumi are you in love with Prince Tamaki?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. At first all I wanted was to ask if he could help me get in contact with my father…but, there's something about him that makes me laugh." Megumi smiled happily. "I think it's funny how he calls me Cinderella though. Of all the princesses to choose."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Haruhi said happily realizing that there was something that made people like him.

Megumi looked at Haruhi's eyes and then realized something. "Are you in love with him?"

"Yes…uh…crap! I mean…" Haruhi stammered.

"You are?!" Megumi said excitedly.

"I..." Haruhi chocked. _I want to go back in time and fix this!_

"Oh that's so cool! We both are in love with him! Hopefully we don't fight over him." She giggled

_Oh mother and father in heaven this is definitely the worse thing I could ever get myself into. _She thought and looked at Megumi realizing that she could trust her. "I guess I do. But you can't tell anyone. Not even your mother, Éclair-san, Aya-chan, or Amy. Got it?" Haruhi warned. _I wonder if I can trust her._

"I promise. Cross my heart hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Megumi smiled. "You're secret is safe with me."

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled. _Maybe I can. _A/N: Well I know that was a weird place to stop but I can't think anymore. Those Review Responses took me twenty minutes to write. Nine Reviews! I hit a record! :D

* * *

Tamaki: It's ok.

Haruhi: I thought that one scene was so out of character where I was crying about…(looks at Tamaki)

Tamaki: I thought it was adorable. My little Haruhi crying that I broke her little heart.

A/N: Oh god! Please stop with the cheesyness! Ok well I hope you liked this chapter and remember: No matter what you do Tamaki will always be an idiot! :D

REVIEW!

* * *

Also for Tsubasa Chronicles Fans! Especially for people who like the FaixOC fics Tamichan93 presents Red Tears! So if you are familiar with the series please read it. It's only got two intro chapters but it's pretty interesting. :D However, I might want to say that it does contain spoilers so if you haven't read anything past the last chapter of volume 18 you might want to look on onemanga or mangafox. Whichever one works.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Oh my goodness! It's been too long! But with the holidays and grades dropping to D's and having all this other crud, well it's kinda hard to update. I was helping my friend Tami with her Tsubasa fic so I had no time to sit down and write this. Thank you so much for the reviews! :D it means so much that I just want to hug every single one of you…

Tamaki: Ah Umma!!! (hugs)

A/N: (pushes off) Not you!

Tamaki: Wha-What? Why?

A/N: I was talking to the readers. Not you. Why would I even want to hug a creepy pervert like you?

Hunny: Umma what exactly is a pervert again?

Mori: Tamaki.

A/N: O.O De-ja-vu!!!

Kyoya: Well he has done many perverted things in the past even if he wasn't trying to.

Tamaki: You guys are so mean! I would never…

Haurhi: Oh yes you would.

Tamaki: WAAAHHH!!! HARUHI IS BEING DISOBEDIENT AGAIN!!! MAMA!!!!

Hikaru: Calm down milord.

Kaoru: Yeah milord quit overreacting.

A/N: Like that will ever happen. Alright REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

* * *

**Handwritten**: Yeah unfortunately guys are just that dense. I actually like Megumi in a way, just because she reminds me of Tamaki's personality and then she looks like Haruhi! O.O It's actually a little scary. But I know that she won't steal Tama-chan. If she did…I'll kill with a spoon! O.O

**KerushiiSohma**: Don't be so sure. I've tried killing her off many times, but she always comes back to haunt me. Ah yes can't forget the DNINJA skills now can we? XD Sorry I can't forget that. I love Full Moon! It's my fifth favorite, since it was my first shojo manga I've ever read. :D Oh yes absolutely I would love to see the S.A. Ouran fan fic that you are working on! :D If you are stuck anywhere just let me know and I can help you out!

**Ashyln Darke**: Unfortunately love is that blind. I don't blame you. Tamaki is definitely an idiot. Why can't he be smart? I'm just gonna go into a corner and cry. JK! I'm not going to turn into Tamaki. That would be weird. :D Yeah it is scary! When I first saw chapter 65 I was like OMG IT'S A HARUHI-LOOK-ALIKE!!! AAAAHHH!!! Please don't, she's a fictional character, they tend to haunt you in your dreams. O.O What's with the chicken?

**ugh**: Yeah I know! Tamaki needs to see her in a dress! One that's pink with ribbons on it. :D Also Hana Kimi needs to become an anime! It's such a great series!!! :'( Oh well. Hopefully one day it will become an anime. Hopefully. The end will come eventually. But there's several things I need to take care of before it all comes to an end. So bear with me here. :D

**marauderwormtail89**: Yeah I felt like there was a need to put her in here. Also I was kinda running out of ideas and I wanted to build more to the story since there are several things that need to be resolved in it. Thank you so much for liking it so far! :D It means a lot. I can tell you this: If Haruhi and Megumi ever got in an argument, it would be about something else, since Megumi thinks that there would be no way that Tamaki would ever go for Haruhi, since he thinks she is a guy. Also I can't really picture Haruhi getting in an argument about Tamaki. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**krazy-wit-a-k**: Cool! I have another fan! :D YAY I am so glad that you like it! :D I hope you like this chapter as well! :D Wow this is the shortest review response I have ever done! :D With a bunch of smilies. :D lol ok enjoy! :D

**Umeplumblossom**: It doesn't suck! I have problems with reviews as well so you are not alone! Thank you so much for liking it! Alright I will write more…or at least try to since I'm currently helping my friend Tami with her Tsubasa fic. OH screw it I'll write more till my brains are running on fumes! And how can you be surprised Hunny can eat all those cakes. I mean it's Hunny! He can devour as many cakes as he wants to, but he must brush his teeth between cakes or else well have another episode where Hunny gets another cavity. :'( I hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**FFVII**: Yeah I really need to fix that, but it's so much fun torturing you guys…Uh I mean…Yeah that needs to be resolved soon. :D I know there was such an OOC of Haruhi, when I reread it I was about to cry. Yeah the thing was I didn't really want to cause any rivalry just yet. I'm thinking of putting it in another chapter when Haurhi and Megumi really get to know each other more. But I did do the mistake where Haruhi did open up a little too much. Oh well. Too late to change it I guess. I hope this chapter will be better if not…shoot me. :( Enjoy!

**OMGICHANGEDMYNAME**: Oh I don't know whether or not it would be problematic for the two to like Tamaki. ^^ And yeah I actually like Megumi pretty well, so it's alright with me, cause I think anyone would fall dead over heels for Tamaki. :D Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and if not you can stab me with a spork. -_-

**silver starlight serpant**: Ah no Haruhi and Megumi aren't related, but Megumi does have a very important role in Haruhi's life! ^^ So hope you like this chapter! :D

**cherrysaki-chan**: Yeah I would smack Tamaki as well. :D Although I did write it out like that, there is a part of me that is now regretting it. :[ HAGS FROM HELL?! XD Great way of putting the evil trio! :D I know I feel bad for Haruhi as well and that's why I feel sorta guilty! :[ Oh well… Have fun smacking Tamaki and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: …Oh geez we all know that I don't own Ouran. Oh why can't I? Bisco Hatori, I'll take your position any time!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Some Idiots are REALLY Slow**

_It's not that I'm avoiding him; I just can't even get his attention since he always thinks about her. _Haruhi thought as she looked at the couple sharing lunch together and holding each other's hands. Every once in awhile they would stare into each other's eyes and would smile. _At least they aren't kissing._ Haruhi thought again as the scene continued. It was very nauseating to everyone, especially the Host Club members.

Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, the twins, and Haruhi would sit at the same table and could barely touch their food just by the scene that was driving them all insane. _I can't believe Prince Tamaki is that much of a fool._ Kyoya thought to himself as he drew down notes trying to distract himself from the scene. _It should be Haru-chan who would be sharing lunch with Tama-chan._ Hunny thought as he was eating his strawberry cake. _Tonight's Sanma dinner will hopefully be delicious. I hope the chef doesn't burn the Sanma like last time._ Mori thought as he looked at his plate. _Well at least we have Haruhi all to ourselves without milord interfering. _Hikaru thought as he smiled at his brother, Kaoru who was thinking of the same thing. Haruhi ate her small lunch quietly and not even bothering to look at the couple knowing that it was the same thing they do every time they have lunch together.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" Hikaru asked out of the blue.

Kyoya looked at him with irritated eyes. "It's ten till one." He said pointing at the clock tower outside the grand floor to ceiling stain glass window.

"Oh." Hikaru said realizing that was a stupid question. Everyone continued eating.

"Takashi, are you going to eat that cake?" Hunny asked pointing to the delicious strawberry cake next to his main meal.

"Here." Mori pushed the plate towards Hunny and looked back to his lunch thinking of Sanma again.

Haruhi couldn't help but feel awkwardness at the table. Kyoya was writing down notes in his notebook as the twins, Hunny, and Mori were all sharing their lunches with one another. Hunny got all of their deserts of course, while Mori got the meat, Kaoru got the fruit, and Hikaru got the vegetables. Haruhi smiled slightly as Hikaru made a very depressed face at his lunch. Hunny had already devoured all the cakes and Mori had given Hikaru his meat back noticing the face he was making. Koaru was popping a piece of fruit in his mouth watching his brother's facial expression soften after Mori had given his meat back.

Kyoya closed his notebook and watched them all eat their lunches and then noticed Haruhi looking at her lunch and picking at it with her chopsticks. "If you are just going to poke your food then there is no point of sitting here, Haruhi." He stated getting irritated by the scene.

Haruhi looked at him and then realized at what she had been doing for awhile. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something." She smiled. She picked up some rice and popped it in her mouth and swallowed not even bothering chewing. She looked at her plate again and then was in a trance ignoring everything around her. _Why does it have to be like this? _She thought. She looked up and noticed that everyone was looking downwards focusing on their plate. _Everyone must be very irritated by all of this. Tamaki has no idea that I'm a girl, and Megumi…well I guess I can't really blame her. She's only human so I can't blame her for falling in love with a prince, a very handsome and gorgeous prince…Prince Tamaki. _Haruhi thought as his name echoed through her head. She felt light headed and her eyes started dropping. "I love…" She mumbled and was enveloped by darkness.

"Haruhi?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said and shook her a little trying to see if she would respond. Hunny ran towards the unconscious girl along with many girls realizing the situation. Tamaki looked away from Megumi and then noticed a mob of people were surrounding someone. He looked over and realized that Haruhi was unconscious. Kyoya ran to the school nurse as Mori grabbed her and took her towards the music room and was followed by a crowd of girls and the rest of the Host Club including Megumi. He placed her on Hunny's bed and the members ushered the girls out of the room to give Haruhi some space. Hunny placed a wash cloth on her forehead and the twins laid several blankets over her body. Prince Tamaki helped as well by placing another pillow under her head. Kyoya had come back with the school nurse as well with one of his family's doctors. The doctor and nurse ushered them out of the room as well and soon the six of the seven Host Club members were waiting outside for the doctor's hypothesis.

Half an hour had already past and then the doctor had motioned for the boys to come back in. They all sat down at a table near the bed where Haruhi was laying on. The doctor looked at the boys and looked at his check board. The nurse stood near the girl and was applying another cloth on her head. "Well through all the data I have collected she has a minor concussion on the front right side of her head, she has several bruises on her back and shoulders…"

Everyone looked at Tamaki waiting for his response. Tamaki raised his eyebrow and looked at everyone in the room. "Why are you looking at me?" He asked.

Hikaru blinked. "Do you know already?"

"Know about what?" He asked not understanding what he was talking about.

Kaoru copied his brother's action. "Do you know that Haruhi…"

"What about Haruhi? Is he gay?!" He asked frantically. "Oh no my darling son can't be gay! Daddy will fix it! I promise!" He started panicking like a little kid who just lost their favorite toy.

Now it was Kyoya's turn to respond. "… Idiot." He pushed his glasses and started writing again.

Tamaki stopped and looked at Kyoya with tearful eyes. "Kyoya!!! Why are you calling me an idiot?" He asked.

Hunny looked at him and smiled. "Tama-chan is slow sometimes, isn't he Takashi?" He turned towards the tall senior standing next to him.

"Yes." Mori said and looked downwards sighing, something he rarely ever does.

The twins shook their heads and felt like punching Prince Tamaki till he figured out that Haruhi was actually a girl. "To be that dense…" They mumbled in unison.

"What are you guys talking about? What's wrong with Haruhi?" He asked frantically and had eyes wide with worry.

The twins sighed and walked up towards the doctor as he continued talking about Haruhi, which no one was paying any attention to now. "Doctor, I think we might need you to help our Prince here. I don't think his brain is working correctly." They stated pointing towards Tamaki who was talking nonsense that didn't make any sense.

The doctor looked at Tamaki and then nodded. "Hmm…I think he's just under a lot of pressure. He should probably be removed from the area."

The twins smiled and grabbed Tamaki. "Come on milord, let's take you outside." They said and dragged his body towards the door.

"No!!!! I need to stay and take care of my precious son!!!" He cried as he was taken out where many girls were waiting to know how Haruhi was doing.

"Alright now that the idiot is taken care of, what was the rest doctor? With all of the commotion we weren't really listening to what you were saying." Kyoya admitted. _I couldn't even listen to him with all the damn commotion._

"Alright, well mainly she needs rest and then she'll be good as new in a few days." The doctor smiled.

Kyoya thanked him and soon the doctor left with some medicine that would help with the pain. The twins went towards Haruhi's side and held both her hands as Hunny and Mori would put another wash cloth on her head. Tamaki would always peep in the room and ask if Haruhi woke up yet every minute. It got to the point where the Twins locked the door so that the idiotic Prince was unable to ask anymore. Hunny slept on a couch since he skipped his daily nap and was starting to get sleepy from all the stuff that has happened. Kyoya was busy writing down notes as usual and would occasionally glance at the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Guys, open the door!!!!" Tamaki ordered and started banging loudly.

Hunny opened his eyes and all the sudden a dark and foreign energy was surrounding the entire room. Mori grabbed him, but was knock down the floor by the demon beast. The loud knocking continued and the twins tried to block Hunny as well but then he gave them the look that is so hard to describe that Bisco Hatori herself said to use your imagination on that. He opened the door and saw the Prince smiling happy and then frightened as he gave him the same look. He jumped and kicked him straight in the face sending him all the way down the hallway and banging on the other wall which was at the other side of the school. As soon as he heard a loud thud, he instantly fell asleep on the ground. The girls in front where all amazed by the "other" Hunny. "He's so much like Kyoya-sama!" One said. "He's so kawaii!!!!" Another screeched. Soon many girls were just dazzled and screeching into the heavens adoring Hunny's actions. Mori grabbed the sleeping senior and placed him back on the couch as the twins closed the door yet again.

Haruhi stirred from unconsciousness and slowly opened her chocolate orbs listening to the screeching fan girls. _What the hell? Why am I in the Host Club Room? What time is it? When did it become so dark? Wasn't I just in the cafeteria? Why does my head hurt? Oh no! I need to get home and cook dinner for everyone. They'll probably murder me if I don't. I hope Megumi is cooking something at the moment._ All these thoughts were coming through her head that it was making her dizzy. "I'm so sleepy…" She mumbled. Before she could even close her eyes someone shook her. She looked at the person and noticed it was Hikaru. "Hikaru…what…happened?" She asked almost falling asleep.

Kaoru shook her as well. "You can't fall asleep. You've already been asleep for several hours now." He stated pointing at the grand clock tower outside. "You got a minor concussion so it's best if you try to stay awake."

Haruhi groaned and just wanted to get out of the room and sleep somewhere. "I'm alright though."

"No you aren't. You have bruises as well. What are the Tonnerres doing to you? Are you sleeping in a descent room? Are you getting fed?" Koaru asked worriedly.

"Should we have you spend the night at our place?" Hikaru asked deviously. Kaoru gave him a quick glare and shook his head knowing that this wasn't the time to be joking around like that.

Haruhi chuckled softly. "No, I think I'll just head back home." She said and got out of the bed. As soon as she did she fell to the ground due to exhaustion.

Mori lifted her off her feet and held her in his arms. "I'll take you there." He said.

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "I don't want to be a burden." She said.

"You'll be more of a burden if you don't accept the offer. We're worried about you, Haru-chan. Kyoya's worried about you as well, even though it doesn't look like it." Hunny said waking up from his nap.

"Alright, exactly what happened when I was unconscious?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well Kyoya brought in a nurse and a doctor and Tama-chan almost found out that you are actually a girl." As soon as Hunny finished his sentence, Prince Tamaki came in with a very confused expression on his face.

"Haruhi... are you a girl?!?!" He squeaked and started to panic again.

All six of the Host Club members blinked and looked at him "…Idiot."

* * *

A/N: Well that's all I have for now! Sorry! I will try to update ASAP! Please don't kill me. Now because I can no longer do out original game…

Tamaki: HAH! THAT'S RIGHT! XP

A/N: Who wants to play the Hit-Tamaki-Till-He-Actually-Realizes-He's-An-Absolute-Idiot-Game?

Fan Girls: YAY!!! WE'RE IN!

Tamaki: WHY?!?!?!?! (runs away)

REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: *walking towards a tall door* I wonder if they are still there...? *opens the door and rose petals flutter by*

Host Club: Welcome!

Tamaki: Hey, isn't that Umma?

Hunny: Oh my gosh it is!

Mori: Hmm...

Kyouya: You do realize that many fans are upset that you abandoned us.

Twins: We are upset as well.

Haurhi: ... Glad you're back Umma. It hasn't been the same without you.

A/N: I'm glad to be back! I'm so sorry for abandoning all of you. I am especially sorry to my dear readers/reviewers for not informing them that I was taking a hiatus from this fan fiction... I am truly, very sorry everyone. Thank you for your patience. So now, let's finish what we started.

Host Club: YEAH!

A/N: Because I've been away for awhile, I'm afraid I'll have to skip review responses this time guys... Next chapter I will definitely post them! So thank you everyone for sharing your love for my work!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Misunderstanding**

Haruhi looked at the once handsome prince, now completely white and his mind has gone off to some other dimension.

"Milord…?" The twins asked in unison.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny asked, while poking him in the shoulder.

"Is he alright?" Megumi asked, looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya stopped scribbling down notes in his journal and looked at Tamaki. "Oh he's alright. He tends to become in this stance when he's in shock. Besides, this is nowhere as worse as when he found out where babies come from. It took him a week to recover from that one. In a few hours, he'll be his usual idiotic and perky self." He explained, and continued writing.

By this point, Haruhi was ready to leave. "It's not that I was trying to hide my gender in the first place…" She stated.

"You weren't?" The twins asked shocked.

Haruhi gave them a blank look. "No. You guys just made it that way."

"Well it doesn't really matter now right? I mean once he's married to me, Haruhi would barely see him anyways." Megumi stated.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow and looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well what I mean is that he won't have time to be around commoners like you, Haruhi. He'll be too busy running the kingdom and protecting his 'Cinderella'." She stated, in a dream-like stance.

Now Haruhi was annoyed. "Now you're starting to sound like Éclair and Aya." She noted.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that at all! I was just stating the honest truth, Haruhi." She attempted to correct herself.

"Megumi, you're really not helping yourself at all." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi, you just need to understand that Prince Tamaki is just out of your league. Besides he's already in love with me, so you should just accept that."

Kyoya closed his journal and looked at the two girls bickering. "I'd hate to interrupt-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" The twins exclaimed.

"We want to see them wrestle!"

"Better yet, put them in a mud pit!"

"- but you two should know that Tamaki is in love with "Cinderella" not either one of you, in truth." Kyoya stated.

"But he calls me Cinderella." Megumi stated.

"Yes but that's cause he thinks you're his Cinderella."

"I'm really confused." She added, not sure what to think at the moment.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and sighed. 'About time he realized I was a girl!' She mentally thought as the idiotic prince was contemplating in his head.

He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Hold on a second! Haruhi is a girl? Are you a lesbian?" He feared.

Haruhi shook her head and gave him the worst glare that anyone could give that guy. "No I am not. You people automatically assumed I was a guy and gave me the men's uniform. Which to be frank, I really don't mind considering that gender doesn't really matter to me."

"IT COMPLETELY MATTERS!" Tamaki protested looking at her not believing what she had just told him. "WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU?!" He asked in a little too loud voice.

"A girl that had a cross-dressing father." Haruhi stated as her face heated from the stress that this idiot was bringing her.

"Well if he had then what does he do now?"

"He's dead." She stated. She looked downwards and tried to stop tears from falling "He's dead and the reason why I don't care is because he didn't and I cherished that aspect of him!"

Tamaki's eyes widened and watched the girl he had thought was a boy till just now cry. "What about your mother? You must have a-"

"She's dead too." She cut him off. "She died when I was young, and right now I live with my step-mother and step-sisters." She added.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it back. 'What can I say?' He wondered to himself as a thick silence had spread around the room.

"Prince Tamaki?" A soft voice called into the room. Tamaki turned and saw Megumi standing in front of the doorway watching the scene the whole entire time. "I knew about Haurhi's gender as well."

Tamaki's eyes widened not believing what she had just said. He slapped himself across the face and felt the sting from it. He rubbed the slap and sighed realizing that he was awake and this was definitely not a dream.

"Prince Tamaki?"

"It's alright Princess. I just am having a hard time registering all this news. But how did you know about Haruhi's gender? You two haven't even spoken to eachother."

"I am currently living with the Tonnerre family."

"Ah that would explain why the two Tonnerre sisters always come by you." Kyoya stated as Megumi nodded in response.

She looked at Haruhi. "There is also another matter I have to tell you. Why do you call me Cinderella all the time?"

"When we danced together I felt like I was in heaven and when you quickly left I felt like I was back in earth and then it struck me as a Cinderella moment."

"I never danced with you though. I honestly don't even know how to-"

"Oh you're just being modest I know it was you. I wouldn't mistake that face for anyone else."

"Milord she is right. She is not your Cinderella."

"Oh yeah, then who is?"

The twins looked at Haruhi who shook her head in response. The two sighed and looked back at Tamaki who was still giving them a stern expression. "You need to find out for yourself. If we told you then that would give away the mystery wouldn't it?"

"Ah you're absolutely right! Well then I better go and find her quickly."

"Wait Prince Tamaki… What about me? Was the only reason of you going out with me because you mistook me as your Cinderella? Am I just part of a play and happened to take the lead role as Cinderella."

Tamaki looked at her and realized what he has done. "I'm sorry. I should of gotten to know the real you more instead of being in a world of fantasy." He said and then was slapped by Megumi hard across the face.

Hot tears were streaming down her face and a glare was placed into her soft brown eyes. "You're such an idiot! I hope this country will become powerless once you take control and that the people will rebel and chop your head off!" She screamed and left the room in a mad rampage.

Tamaki looked at the other members and noticed that they all had the same look on their faces as she did. He gulped and sighed. "Look I'm sorry for being such an idiot but…"

"Tamaki you need to really get out of that fantasy of yours and try another alternative."

Tamaki sighed and nodded in agreement. The whole Cinderella fantasy was nothing more but a silly fairytale created by the Grimm Brothers. Then he had a brilliant idea. "I know what to do!"

"Tamaki, you don't even have the slipper so how are you even going to be able to find her with no clue."

"No, but I do know how she dances!" He stated.

"So you're basically going to dance with every eligible maiden in the kingdom?" Kyoya asked, doubting his friend.

"Well that's the only clue I have. At the ball! I'll dance with each girl at the ball! And whoever dances just like the girl I danced with, then I will choose her to be my bride!" He smiled.

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads.

Hunny and Mori looked at each other and both felt that the Prince was losing his mind.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and then at his friend. "Alright."

"What?!" The others exclaimed.

"If he really wants this to be a 'Cinderella' story, then that's the way it has to be." Kyoya stated.

"So we wait till April?" The twins asked.

"Yes." Tamaki stated.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry more to come!

Review! :D


End file.
